Collusion of A Love Story
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: When the FBI and CSI worked together on a case, Derek Morgan and Nick Stokes fell in love. Spencer Reid and Greg Sanders, their heartbroken exes, plot how to win them back. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, or worse. SLASH. Crossover.
1. OVER

**Hi again, everyone! So here is the first chapter of my new story. I was battling myself over which one to do first, and I chose this one. Hopefully the summary will be enough, hope you guys like it! This is my first Criminal Minds/CSI crossover. Reviews are cool…and chapter 1 begins!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or their awesomeness belongs to me, neither does the show…*wallows in depression***

**OVER**

_**Spencer and Derek's apartment…**_

Spencer stood up and stretched. He had dozed off on the couch again, in Derek's arms of course. They had been watching a movie when Spencer started feeling sleepy. He didn't want to disappoint Derek by going to bed, so he simply leaned back into his lover and snuggled close to him. He noticed that Derek didn't put his arm around him like he usually did in this position but he brushed it off. Perhaps Derek was too into the movie to notice. Spencer was happy that they had agreed on a movie, Star Trek. It had the science fiction for Spencer and the action/adventure for Derek. Spencer raised his eyebrows slightly; he never fell asleep during Star Trek.

What Spencer had just now realized was that Derek was n longer in the room with him. In fact, he was nowhere in sight. _Strange, he wouldn't have one to bed without me. _"Derek?" he called out, walking down the hall towards their bedroom. He pushed open the door to find Derek already dressed in his nightclothes, flannel pants and a white beater. He was staring distantly out the window, lost in thought. "Derek?"

Derek turned around and looked at Spencer. He didn't smile, which Spencer thought was strange. "Hey, Spence," he said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked. He approached Derek and put his hand on his cheek, frowning when the other pulled away. "Tell me, please. Tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did?"

"No…no, never," Derek said, moving across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He seemed distressed. He sighed and looked up at Spencer, taking in the younger man's slender form. "We need to talk, Spence."

Spencer swallowed hard and sat down on the bed next to Derek. _What's going on? What does he mean we need to talk? _"Talk to me, Derek…you're scaring me."

Derek looked over at him briefly. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking back at the floor. He sighed again and looked up at the wall. "Damn, this isn't easy."

"What?" Spencer asked, trying to hide the evident fear in his voice.

Derek was quiet for a moment before looking at Spencer. "Do you remember that case we had in Vegas a couple of months ago? The serial killed was tying all those women to chairs and tossing them in lakes?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, unsure of where the conversation was going. "We worked with the Vegas crime lab…is something about that case bothering you?"

"It's not the case," Derek said, beginning to fidget with his hands. "When we were working with the CSIs…you remember Nick? Nick Stokes?"

"Yeah, and his boyfriend, Greg Sanders," Spencer recalled. "We worked mostly with them while Hotch and the others were with the rest of them. They were nice."

"Yeah, well…god, I don't know how to say this." Derek stood and looked down at Spencer. "Nick and I have been seeing each other, Spencer. For about a month and a half now. We haven't seen each other in person, but we've been webcamming and texting and stuff."

Spencer sat frozen in place on the bed. He simply stared at Derek in disbelief. "W-What?"

Derek sighed and walked away from Spencer. He couldn't bear the look of sadness and disbelief in his gorgeous brown eyes. "Spencer…Nick and I are together. We love each other. We realized that when we met a couple of months ago."

Spencer still couldn't move. A rush of emotions flooded through him, he didn't know what to feel. Anger? Hurt? Resentment? Hate? No, he could never hate Derek. "What…what does this mean?" He asked in a small voice.

"It means you and I…we can't be together anymore," Derek said calmly. He never pictured this in a million year, breaking up with his Pretty Boy. He always thought he would spend the rest of his life with Spencer, but Nick changed that. He turned away. "Nick is telling Greg tonight."

"I can't…believe this," Spencer said, his voice cracking. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. "You…you _cheated_ on me. I thought you loved me, Derek."

"I do, Spence," Derek said, looking once again at the younger man. His heart ached for the younger man, he wanted to hold him, but he couldn't. _He's not mine anymore; I can't go on like this without him knowing. _"Spencer…you have to move on to somebody else."

"Oh, go to hell, Derek!" Spencer squeaked, standing up and moving towards the door. He didn't get halfway across the room before his emotions got the best of him he crumbled to the ground and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around his knees and trembled, his body rocking with sobs. "I…I can't…believe you would do this…to me," he choked out through tears.

Derek frowned, fighting back tears of his own. He wanted so bad to throw his arms around Spencer and kiss him. "Spence, I-"

"No, no just save it, Derek," Spencer cried, struggling back to his feet he quickly began walking around the room, opening drawers and pulling out his things.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Leaving," Spencer said, brushing more tears off his face. "You obviously don't want me here, so I'll go."

"Spence…you don't have anywhere to go," Derek said desperately. "Please, stay here. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed."

"I'll go to JJ's," Spencer interrupted. He quickly packed a suitcase and sighed. "I'll be back for the rest of my things after work tomorrow." He grabbed the suitcase and his keys and began to leave.

"Spencer, please try to understand me," Derek said, rushing after the younger man.

"I get it, Derek," Spencer said as he opened the front door. He looked at Derek one last time before leaving. "You don't love me anymore." He shut the door, leaving a shocked and teary-eyed Derek standing alone.

_**Greg and Nick's apartment…**_

Greg bound happily into the bedroom. He had a good day at work and was more than ready to spend the day curled up next to his lover. _Maybe he'll give me a special reward for solving the case today._ Greg grinned mischievously to himself as he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to notice the lights were already off and Nick was under the covers. _Weird, it's still early; he usually has the television on or something. _He walked over to the bed and slowly got under the covers. "Nicky? You ok?" he asked.

Nic rolled over and looked at Greg, who was making himself comfortable. _How the hell am I going to do this? We've been together for six years, and I'm going to tell him I'm leaving him for someone I've only seen in person once? _He swallowed and moved closer to Greg. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close to him, not sure he was ready to let go of this feeling yet.

"Something's wrong," Greg said quietly, looking up at Nick.

"What?" Nick said, looking at him in confusion.

"Something's wrong, I can tell by the way you're acting," Greg said, propping himself on one elbow. "Tell me about it."

Nick bit his lip and sat up, turning on the lamp as he did so. He sighed when Greg sat up and moved closer to him. "G, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Greg said. He could sense that Nick was very upset about something.

"Greg…you remember when we worked that case a few months ago about the serial killer? The FBI was with us, Derek and Spencer and all the others?"

"Oh yeah," Greg said, instantly remembering the case. "Yeah, I remember them. Derek and Spencer are together if I recall. They make a good couple."

"Yeah, well…um," Nick stuttered. _Shit, here goes nothing._ "Greg, I'm breaking up with you for Derek."

Greg felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had never seen this coming. He stared at Nick in disbelief. "You…and D-Derek?"

Nick frowned. "I'm so sorry, G."

Greg suddenly found himself out of the bed, standing on this floor. Tears were flowing down his face. "How long?" he demanded.

"About a month," Nick said quietly. "Derek told Spencer tonight as well."

Greg gasped, more tears flowing down his face. He remembered Spencer vividly, how in love he had looked when Derek was around him. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken too. "You both…you and Derek…you planned this! You planned to screw us over, didn't you?!"

"No, Greg, it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me," Greg cried pathetically. He backed up against the wall and let his tars run free. "I can't believe this."

"Greg, when Derek and I met, there was this…spark. I can't explain it, but he felt it too. We just knew-"

"Save your sappy, screwed up love story for someone else, Nick," Greg snapped. He grabbed his pillow. "I'm sleeping on the couch, I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

Nick frowned as Greg slammed the door behind him. He felt tears prick his eyes every so lightly. He hadn't wanted it to go this way. _What happens if Derek and I don't last? He'll never take me back after this. I betrayed him; he'll never trust me again._ Nick bit his lip and lay back down in the dark, forcing the tears back.

Greg flopped down on the couch, trying his hardest not to sob out loud. He pulled out his phone and texted Sara. _Nick cheated on me. I need to leave; can I stay with you for a few days starting tomorrow after work? _"Why," he quietly cried to himself, leaning back and covering his face with his hands. He loved Nick so much; there was no way he was going to be able to get over something like this. He looked down when his phone buzzed. It was a text back from Sara.

_He cheated on you?! Unbelievable. Tell me about it at work later. Of course you can stay with us for a while, it wont be a problem at all._

Greg texted back a quick thank you and closed his phone. _I guess I should try to sleep. _He sniffled and wiped more tears off his face as he curled up under a blanket on the couch. _What do I do now?_

**TBC**

**Ok, the end of chapter one. I have many plans for this fic, and a few epic twists I might add. Hope you like it so far. Review please. I'm off now to do what everyone else in this chapter is doing…sleep!**


	2. TRAVEL TIME

**Chapter 2 is now up! I'm on Spring Break from college, so I should have a little more time to write this week. I apologize for the few spelling errors I made in the first chapter. I guess it's a good thing that I'm studying Elementary Education…I can learn how to spell all over again, haha! Hope you like this chapter, please review! **

**TRAVEL TIME**

_**Quantico…**_

__Spencer sat quietly at his desk, staring down at the cup of coffee he really didn't feel like drinking. He sighed as he tapped the mug, watching the coffee make ripples. He was tired and had a headache from the lack of sleep he got the night before. With the dark circles under his eyes, he was sure he looked as crappy as he felt. He remembered last night perfectly, when he left what used to be his and Derek's apartment.

_Spencer got into his car and drove off, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe Derek would cheat on him with someone he'd only known for a few days. He wondered how Greg was taking the news from Nick. "Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" he cried out loud as he drove away._

_ He had arrived at JJ's house after about twenty minutes. She was expecting him; he could see the lights on in the living room. He parked his car and pulled his suitcase out of the backseat before heading up the stairs. Before he even reached the door, JJ burst outside and hurried over to him. "JJ," he said sadly._

_ "Spence, sweetie, are you ok?" JJ asked in a worried tone. She took his arm and led him into the house, looking at him in worry the whole time. "I told Will about your phone call, he's pretty pissed at Derek too."_

_ Spencer did his best to hold back more tears as he walked into the warm, well-lit house. He set his suitcase down by the door and took his coat off. He smiled sadly when Will walked into the room. "Hey."_

_ "Hey, buddy," Will said, a concerned look similar to the one JJ wore was etched on his face. He came to stand next to her as he watched the younger man struggle to maintain his composure. "I really hope you told him off back there, I would have."_

_ Spencer frowned and looked down. "I…I didn't have the nerve to." He looked up sadly when JJ put her hand on his arm. "I don't know what to do."_

_ "Stay with us for a while," JJ said softly. "We'll figure something out." She looked back to Will who nodded in approval. "You can make yourself comfortable in the guest room. I'm sure Henry is going to be happy to see you."_

_ Spencer smiled a little at the mention of his godson. He loved playing with Henry, the baby always made him smile no matter what. He followed JJ to the guest room where he sat his suitcase in the corner. He stared at the bed, which JJ had already unmade for him. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed._

_ JJ frowned from the doorway. "Spence…it's ok to cry."_

_ Spencer frowned again and sat on the bed. He finally broke, his body convulsing with quiet sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head down. He shook slightly when he felt JJ sit next to him and wrap her arms around him. "I love him so much, JJ…why would he hurt me like this? He means everything to me!"_

_ "I know, sweetie," JJ said, holding Spencer close to her. She frowned when Will walked in. "I could just smack Derek right now," she said._

_ "You and me both," Will said, coming to sit on the other side of Spencer. The younger man was like a brother to him, he hated seeing him in pain just as much as JJ did. "Everything is going to be ok, Spence," he said, putting his hand on Spencer's shoulder._

_ Spencer nodded eventually and sat up. He wiped away his tears. He never felt so alone in his life._

"Earth to Dr. Spencer Reid," Penelope Garcia suddenly spoke, startling the young genius from his thoughts. She frowned when he almost spilled his coffee. "Sorry, muffin, didn't mean to scare you."

"No no, that's ok," Spencer said, adjusting the mug again. The coffee was cold by now; he didn't care. He looked back up at Garcia. "We have a case?"

"Not yet," Garcia said, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "I was just wondering if you were hungry. There's donuts and stuff in the break room, want me to get you something?"

"Oh…no thanks," Spencer said, sitting back in his chair. "I'm not really hungry."

JJ frowned as she walked over to his desk. "You haven't touched food since yesterday. You didn't even eat breakfast this morning."

Spencer frowned. "I was too busy feeding Henry," he said. He knew it was a lie. He had left plenty of time for himself to eat, but he just didn't feel like it. He looked innocently at JJ.

JJ couldn't help but crack a small smile. She remembered how excited Henry had been when Spencer picked him up this morning to feed him. "Ok…but you better eat lunch. Penelope and I will tie you up and force feed you if we have to."

Garcia grinned when she saw Spencer's eyes get bigger at the threat. She looked up when she saw Emily enter the room. She beckoned for her join them. "Morning, dear."

"Morning, everyone," Emily said as she approached the desk. She looked down at Spencer and the untouched coffee on his desk. "Must be really bad, you're usually hiding your face in that mug chugging that stuff."

Spencer smiled a little and looked up at her. He knew that the news of his and Derek's end had reached the three women on the team. JJ had wasted no time in calling them the night before to tell them what was going on. Spencer knew they would gang up on Derek to protect him if they felt the need to, and he felt grateful for that. He was about to speak when he saw the other men enter. Rossi and Hotch were talking about some baseball game, and Derek was trailing behind the two, lost in his own thoughts. "This is going to be a long day," Spencer said quietly.

Emily looked down at him and frowned, noticing how sad he looked when Derek walked in. "Just take it a little bit at a time," she said, reaching over and putting her hand on top of his. "We're here if you need us."

Derek stopped at his desk and looked over to where the women and Spencer were. He felt awful for what happened the night before, and he had no idea how he was going to apologize to Spencer. He felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw Emily touch his hand. He knew he loved Nick, but he still loved Spencer so much it hurt not to be near him. _Why did I let this happen to us?_

"You ok, Morgan?" David Rossi asked, looking at Derek questioningly. This also caused Hotch to look over at the man as well. "You've been really quiet this morning."

"I'm…not feeling the greatest," Derek said. It wasn't technically a lie, he really did feel like an ass and it was dragging him down. He glanced over at Spencer again, sad to see the younger man avoiding eye contact with him. "I'll be ok."

David followed his glance over to Spencer, raising his eyebrows a little. He wondered if the two men had some sort of fight. He knew the two men had been seeing each other for some time, everyone on the team knew that. "You and Reid have a fight or something?"

Derek swallowed and looked back at David, and at Hotch who had come to stand beside the other man. "We're having some problems, you could say that."

"Well, don't let it affect your work, Morgan," Hotch said in an official tone. "I don't mind you two being together, but don't bring your relationship troubles in to work, got it?"

"Yeah, Hotch," Derek said as he sat down at his desk. He sighed as he watched the women disperse from Spencer's desk. He considered going over to talk to him until both Emily and JJ gave him their famous 'you-stay-the-hell-away-from-him-or-I'll-kick-your-ass-into-next-week' looks. He looked down at the small pile of paperwork on his desk as Garica walked past and greeted all the men.

"Good morning, dearies," she said happily as she looked at Hotch and Rossi, causing the two men to smile a little. She looked at Derek as she walked past his desk. "Morgan," she said, with some disinterest.

Derek frowned, not at all surprised that he was getting the cold shoulder from the women today. He shook his head and tried to focus on the paperwork ahead of him.

* * *

It had been about two and a half hours before Hotch got a phone call about a new case. The team joined up in the bullpen and took their seats. Derek wanted to sit by Spencer, but realized it wasn't going to be an option when JJ and Emily sat on either side of him intentionally. He frowned and sat across from them next to Rossi, who was giving Emily a strange look. "I'll explain later," Derek said quietly, hoping it would get the other man to stop looking at her.

Hotch quickly came into the room and began pinning up pictures on the white board in front of them. "Our new case," he began, putting up pictures as he spoke, "is an apparent serial killer." He stepped back and looked at the pictures, giving the others time to look at them as well. The pictures were all of younger men. "Our unsub has been kidnapping young men right out of the streets," Hotch began again after a few moments. "He's taking them somewhere and torturing and raping them before he kills them. He stabs them death and then dumps their bodies out in the middle of random streets. The young men range from twenty two to about thirty one years of age. He's killed seven so far."

"Is he traveling?" Emily asked after Hotch had stopped speaking. "This isn't all taking place in one area, is it?"

"No," Hotch said, turning now to face the rest of the team. "He kills two men and then moves to another state to kill two more. He usually hits in the same county though, that's one of the patterns we've noticed."

"Maybe he thinks that he'll get caught if he kills more than twice in the same area?" Rossi suggested.

"That and potentially he's worried that he'll leave some sort of pattern that others might catch if he stays in the same area," Spencer said. It was the most he had said all morning to anyone. "By moving to other states, he might think that he is throwing off the authorities. They might stop looking for him after a while if no other kills take place in the area as the first two."

"He probably feels as if he's starting over if he goes to another state," Hotch said.

"He might have short term memory if he doesn't realizing he's still leaving the same pattern everywhere he goes," Spencer said once again.

"He probably has a good deal of money if he can afford to travel that often," JJ said, looking once again at the pictures on the board. "How long does he wait in between each kill?"

"About a week," Hotch said. "Most likely so he can observe to see that he hasn't left any incriminating evidence that he might have to fix on his next kill."

"The places he's killing might also have some meaning to him as well," Rossi said. "Where has he killed so far?"

"The first two were in Chicago," Hotch said, pointing to the first two pictures on the board. "Then he moved to Orlando, Florida where he killed the next two. After that was in Houston, Texas. His seventh kill was in Vegas, which is most likely where he plans for the eighth to be later this week."

Spencer froze up in his seat at the mention of Vegas. He didn't dare to glance over at Derek, fearing his emotions would get the best of him. He calmed down a little when he felt Emily gently touch his arm. _Damn, please don't tell me we're going there! _

"The Las Vegas Crime Lab is processing the scene," Hotch continued. "We've worked them before as you know, and they're requesting our help again. We're flying out there later this afternoon to get started. I need everyone back here by two o'clock, you're dismissed for now."

Spencer looked nervously at JJ, who also seemed at a loss for words. Once pretty much everyone was out of the room, he slowly approached Hotch. "Um, Hotch?"

"Yeah, Reid," Hotch said, looking at the younger man in front of him. He was a little surprised at how unkempt Spencer seemed this morning. He had dark circles under his eyes and was rather pale. He also noticed that he seemed rattled. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, um…I don't want…I mean, I can't…I can't go to Vegas right now. Please, Hotch, I just can't."

Hotch looked over the man before sighing. "Reid, I know something is bothering you, but I need everyone on this case."

Spencer frowned and finally nodded. He didn't say anything, but simply walked out of the room. He went straight to JJ, who was already waiting for him by his desk. "JJ…I can't do this."

JJ frowned and put her arm around him; ignoring the odd stare Derek was giving her from across the room. "It'll be ok, Spence. Just focus on the case."

Spencer sighed as they stepped into the elevator. "I have to go back to that apartment to get stuff…I don't know if I can face him yet."

"You have to try, honey," JJ said comfortingly. "I'll go with you if you want."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly as they stepped off on the bottom floor. He followed JJ to her car, terrified at what he might run into on this trip to Vegas.

**TBC**

**Ok, so the team is going back to Vegas. Derek and Nick will see each other, but what's going to happen with Greg and Spencer? Reviews will make the next chapter come quicker!**


	3. VEGAS

**Hey look, it's chapter 3! Hope you readers like it so far, I only got 1 review so far, so I don't know. Reviews are cool, hope you enjoy!**

**VEGAS**

Greg sat in his chair and twiddled his thumbs, completely absentminded to whatever was happening around him. Catherine had informed everyone about twenty minutes ago that the FBI team that they worked with before would be joining them again for this case. Of course everyone was happy about the news, everyone except him of course. Wendy and Hodges, who Greg found out not too long ago were now actually dating, were super excited. Archie was glad he would get to see Penelope Garcia again; she had charmed him the last time she was there. Sara and Catherine were glad they would get to see JJ and Emily Prentiss. Even Doc Robbins was somewhat excited. Then there was Nick, love-struck Nick. He would get to see his new boyfriend, Derek Morgan. Greg scoffed and slapped his hands down on the table. _I still can't believe he betrayed me like that, I really thought he loved me. _He quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. He sighed and sat back in his chair. _At least I'll get to hang out with Spencer again, he's cool. _He looked up when the break room door opened. He grimaced when Nick walked in, the last person he wanted to see. He wanted to act like he was busy, but he realized that he had nothing in front of him. _Shit! I need to get out of here._

"Greg?" Nick asked when Greg was about to bolt for the door.

Greg stopped mid-stride. _Dammit, missed my chance._ He slowly turned and faced Nick. "What?"

Nick frowned a little and looked down for a moment. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Greg snorted a little and looked away from Nick. "Well, let's see. Last night you dumped me for a guy you knew for a week…and you got him to dump HIS boyfriend in return. I'm tired, I have a headache, I can't eat, and the man that I still freaking love wants to know if I'm ok?!" He glared at Nick. "You do the math, Nick."

Nick frowned again and looked at the floor. He felt terrible for the way he had treated Greg. "I want us to still be friends, Greg, even if it means I have to earn your trust all over again."

Greg shook his head and walked towards the door. "I can't do this right now, Nick."

"Do you at least have somewhere to stay?" Nick asked.

"I found a new apartment this afternoon," Greg said. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he decided to go for a drive. While driving, he found a new building with apartments to lease. He decided to check one out, and he found it quite comfy. He immediately signed a lease. "I'm moving my stuff in after work."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Greg."

"Oh, like hell you are," Greg snapped, walking out of the break room. He frowned, knowing that he hadn't meant to be that mean to Nick. Yes, he still loved the man very much, but perhaps he wanted him to feel pain as well. He found himself standing in the doorway of Catherine's office.

"Hey, Greggo," Catherine said, looking up from some paperwork. "You need something?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything to do right now," Greg said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I need to get out for a while."

"Need a distraction from Nick?" Catherine asked with a small smile?

"You could say that," Greg said quietly.

Catherine frowned. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Well…he, um…he dumped me, really," Greg said.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Catherine said. "I guess that explains why Sara wouldn't speak to him all morning, she's very protective of you."

Greg smiled a little at that. "Yeah, she's got my back."

Catherine stood up and sighed. "Well, Dr. Langston and I are going to meet up with the FBI team at the airport. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Greg said, following her out of the office.

"The others were going to stay at a hotel, but we decided it would be best if they stayed at our homes for a few days," Catherine said as they walked towards the elevator. "That way there wouldn't be much traveling involved if something came up right away. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Greg said. "I got a new apartment this morning that I need to move my stuff into still, but it should be fine." He pushed the button for the elevator and followed Catherine inside. _Spencer can stay with me. At least I'll have someone to talk to who feels the same way I do right now. _

* * *

The jet had landed and was coasting to a stop. The members of the team were now shuffling around the plane, gathering their luggage and other things. It had been a quiet ride. Rossi was reading a book while Garcia sat across from him knitting a hat. Hotch had been reading a case file, but eventually fell to watching JJ and Emily fail epically at trying to beat Spencer at a card game. Derek had sat in the back corner with his headphones, making it a point not to try and get too close to Spencer with the women around him. Once the plane had landed, he maintained a safe distance from the younger man.

"Ok, Catherine and Ray are going to meet us in the airport," Hotch said as everyone got off the plane. "We're going to have to split into two different vehicles."

"This is going to be fun," Garcia chimed in. "I get to see that nice little computer lab they have set up again." She looked over at Spencer, immediately regretting the part where she said it would be fun. _I guess this won't be much fun at all for him._ She quickly linked her arm through his and gave him one of her best smiles.

Spencer cracked a small smile in return and led her into the airport. He was hopeful that with all the other people he would be able to avoid Derek and Nick. "Maybe you and I can visit that ice cream shop again."

"We go there and I will be at your services for the rest of eternity," Garcia said in a serious tone, making Spencer laugh a little. She ignored the stare that Derek threw her way when it happened.

"Hey, there, everyone," Catherine called out as she saw the team approaching them.

Hotch smiled at her and set his bag down to give her a hug. "Catherine, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Good," Hotch answered. "We're all here," he said as he gestured to the rest of the team.

Everyone started saying hello and shaking hands and giving hugs. In the midst of the giant hug-fest, Greg looked over and saw Derek giving him a weird look. _This is going to be awkward. _He turned his attention away from Derek and looked over at Spencer, who was giving Dr. Langston some statistic about airports. _He hasn't changed one bit. _He smiled and walked over to the young genius. "Hey, Spence."

Spencer looked over at Greg and smiled back. "Hey, Greg, how have you been?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Greg said, hugging the man. He sensed Derek's eyes boring into his soul when he did this, but he didn't care. Besides, Spencer looked like he needed a hug. "You look like I feel right now."

"Right back at ya," Spencer said, pulling away from the hug. "I heard we're staying at houses instead of a hotel."

"You heard correctly," Greg said, walking next to Spencer as the group began to move for the parking lot. "I got a new apartment this morning, you can stay with me if you want."

"Sounds good," Spencer said. "I can help you move your stuff if you want."

"I'd like that," Greg said. He felt a little better already having his friend next to him.

* * *

The greeting Hotch's team received at the lab was like a high school reunion. Sara came out with a smile to see Emily and the two women exchanged hugs. Wendy and David Hodges were running around practically hugging everyone. Archie came flying out of the AV lab to say hello to Garcia, and he presented her with a cd. Doc Robbins came up from the morgue to greet Rossi and Hotch.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally took my advice and went out on a date," JJ said happily to Wendy and Hodges. "I told you last time you would make a good couple."

"Yeah," Hodges said, looking at Wendy. "Finally someone who understand me when I write love letters in Klingon."

Greg raised his eyebrow and looked away from Hodges, the man never failed to amuse him. He had been chatting with Spencer when he noticed Nick emerge from the break room. It took about a half a second for him to spot Derek and approach him. The two men hugged rather suggestively, irritating Greg. He also took to notice that Nick wouldn't look at Spencer, just as Derek wouldn't look at him. _At least he feels guilty about something. _He looked over at Spencer and noticed the distraught expression on his face. He put his hand on his arm. "Hey, you ok?"

Spencer looked at him and then down at the floor, a gesture that Greg knew he did when he was ashamed or upset about something. "I will be," he said quietly.

Greg was about to speak again when Sara came up and put her arms around both him and Spencer. "We're all calling it a day for now," she said. "We'll start reviewing the case tomorrow, but for now we're going to get some dinner. Would you guys like to come along?"

Spencer smiled a little and Greg nodded. "Sure thing, then I can finish early with moving my things."

Sara, Emily, Greg, and Spencer began to move towards the elevators. Greg nonchalantly put his arm around Spencer's shoulders. Perhaps it was just a gesture to make Nick jealous? He peeked over his shoulder to see both Nick and Derek staring at him, unreadable expressions on their faces. _I could make a habit of this._ He grinned to himself as the group stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Dinner had been fun. JJ, Wendy, and Hodges had also wound up at the same restaurant and the all sat together at one big table. Stories and jokes were passed around, and even Spencer got in a few comments of his own.

"You know, the term shrimp originated in the fourteenth century," Spencer said, pointing at Hodges's plate of shrimp scampi. "The word actually means to contract or wrinkle or shrivel up."

David looked at Spencer with a confused look on his face. "I thought it was just because they were small."

"Well, they do only grow to about thirty centimeters," Spencer said.

"All I know is that they come from the ocean and they taste good," David said, sticking his fork in his mouth.

"Oh, they can be found in fresh water too," Spencer said in excitement. "They stay close to the bottom though, and they can swim backwards."

Greg grinned the whole time and tried to hold back his laughter, as were the other women at the table. Eventually David got up to use the restroom, and Greg nearly fell out of chair laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, it's just fun to watch someone else make Hodges look dumb sometimes," Greg said through his laughter.

The other women couldn't help but laugh as well, even Wendy. "How much do you want to bet the next time he sees a shrimp he's going to watch and see if it swims backwards?" she asked, sending everyone into another fit of laughter.

It was still pretty early when they finished dinner. Greg and Spencer walked to Greg's car. "This isn't going to fun, moving stuff," Greg said.

"Is it because we're stopping at Nick's place?" Spencer asked. The look on his face suggested that he knew Derek would be staying there as well. "We'll just have to try and be quick."

Greg nodded and started the car. _This is gonna suck majorly._

The men arrived at Nick's apartment and discovered Spencer was right, Derek was staying there. He stared awkwardly at Spencer when the two men walked in. "You need any help?" Derek asked.

"No, we'll be quick," Greg said quickly, walking to the bedroom with Spencer behind him. The two men quickly packed up the rest of Greg's clothes and belongings, such as his cds and movies and whatever random things he had in the bathroom. He noticed that Derek and Nick made it a point not to touch each other while the other two were there. Soon everything was loaded into the car and the two men were headed back up to the apartment for one last bag and for Greg to give Nick his key back.

"No, keep it," Nick said when Greg tried to hand him the spare key. "In case of an emergency or something."

Greg sighed and put the key back on his keyring. "Fine, I'll see you at work." He turned to pick up the last bag when Nick grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at him. "What?"

"Um," Nick said. He was at a loss for words. He suddenly wanted to say anything he could to get Greg not to leave.

"Didn't think so," Greg said quietly, pulling out of Nick's hold. He walked over to door where Spencer was standing, the last bag in hand.

Derek moved as if he was going to say something to Spencer, but no words came out. He watched sadly as the two men walked out and shut the door. He looked over at Nick, who was standing there with an expression of hurt and guilt on his face. "Nick?"

Nick looked over at Derek. "I didn't expect it to be this hard."

Derek nodded, he knew Nick was talking about letting Greg go. He felt the same way about Spencer. He missed the younger man spouting out random information that nobody really cared about. He missed holding him, comforting him after a rough case. He wouldn't be able to do that anymore once they got back home, he knew if he and Nick stayed together that Spencer would leave. "Neither did I," he said quietly in return.

Once in the car, Greg sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do it in front of Spencer. He looked over when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Spence."

"You ok?" Spencer asked sadly. The trip had been hard for him too.

"Yeah," Greg said quietly, sitting up straight again. He turned the car on and pulled out of the lot, glancing one last time at the place where he used to be happy.

**TBC**

**Ok, I thought this chapter was a little scattered, but I was trying to cover a whole day in one chapter. The next one should be up within the next two days. Hope you like it so far! Trick number 1 that I have up my sleeve comes out in the next chapter. Review please. **


	4. CASE FILE

**Chapter 4, just like I promised! So far we have Spencer staying with Greg and Derek staying with Nick. What will become of this situation? Find out!**

**CASE FILE**

The following night seemed to come quicker than anyone was ready for. It always seemed like that when there was an important case at hand. The CSI and FBI teams were slowly filing into the break room at the lab, some looking more rested than others. Sara, Catherine, JJ, Penelope, and Emily sat together with mugs of coffee and discussed different things. Catherine and JJ shared pictures of Lindsey and Henry. Rossi and Hotch were in conversation over on the couches. Derek and Nick walked in and went over to the coffee machine, talking avidly about some football team. JJ looked over at Sara, who nodded as if mentally agreeing that 'Derek and Nick were now together.'

"They were acting all lovey-dovey yesterday when we got here," Sara whispered amongst the group of women. "No wonder Greg has been so upset."

"Same with Spencer," JJ said quietly, glancing over at the two men. "I can't believe it happened though, I always saw Derek and Spence together."

"Makes me wanna smack someone," Garcia said over her mug. "Nobody treats my little genius like that."

Emily smiled and sat back. "If he only knew half the things you called him, Penelope."

The three women giggled, causing all four men in the room to look over at them. Hotch was about to ask what was funny when the door opened and Greg and Spencer walked in, both looking tired as hell. Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What did you two do last night that you both look so tired?"

Spencer and Greg took on looks of innocent alarm, causing the women to giggle some more. Hotch and Rossi looked jut as confused as the younger men, obviously not interpreting the statement the same way the women did. Derek looked at Spencer in silent anguish and Nick turned away from the group and stared at the wall instead.

"We, uh…we were just up late moving some stuff around," Greg said, rubbing his tired eyes. He was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure everyone else was buying it. "Spence over here is so freakin OCD, it took forever."

Spencer sniffled and looked around the room, finally settling on a ceiling tile that was slightly out of place. "I thought it might be better if your cds and dvds were organized alphabetically and by genre. It was more ideal."

"I called it organized chaos beforehand," Greg muttered, looking down at the coffee cup he had in hand. Even though he and Spencer had stopped for coffee on the way to work, it didn't seem to help either of them. He was about to say something about the lack of caffeine in his system when the door opened and Ray Langston stepped in.

"Good evening, everyone," he said with a smile.

"Hey there," Catherine said as she stood up. "Well, I guess we should get started. Hopefully we can get this guy before he leaves the state again."

Hotch nodded as everyone else stood. "The last thing we need is to be chasing some psycho across the country."

Everyone filed out of the room and walked down the hall to one of the labs. There was evidence and pictures spread out, waiting for them to look at.

"Ok, here are the pictures of the body," Catherine said, sliding some pictures of the newest victim over to Hotch and Emily. "His name is Ethan Slider, twenty-six years old. A young couple found him sprawled out on the street on their way home. He looks like he was tortured; there are bruises and cuts all over his chest, back, and stomach, aside from the multiple stab wounds. He also had a broken leg and some fractured ribs. We're still waiting for the full autopsy report."

Hotch nodded and passed around the pictures to the other members of his team. "Or unsub tortures and rapes his victims before killing them," he said. "Your medical examiner should find evidence of rape. This body was found yesterday?"

"Yeah, at about seven at night," Sara said.

"The unsub has a pattern," Rossi began, looking over at the two women. "He kills two victims in the same area, the second a week after the first one. Then he leaves the state."

"Why is he leaving?" Nick asked from the corner.

"He might be worried about leaving potential evidence that could lead to him being caught after his second kill," Spencer said tiredly. "We also think it could be because he feels like he's starting over again in another state, and possibly his kill zones mean something to him."

"You mean like from childhood?" Dr. Langston asked.

"Possibly," Emily said. "He might be returning to any areas that may have caused him grief or pain at one point in his life. This might be his way of getting revenge."

"What evidence was found on or around the body?" Hotch asked.

"Aside from his id not much," Catherine said with a frown. "We're going to do a casting of the stab wounds, hopefully be able to tell what kind of knife it is or if there are any marks that might point to a specific one, like if the tip is broken off or something. We are also going to see if we can find what caused his other bruises. We'll check his records of employment; see if he had any enemies. Perhaps your unsub might fall into this category."

"It's possible," Hotch said. He turned to his team. "Garcia, I want you to pull up all the towns the unsub has killed in. Look to see if there were any crimes or family deaths of the same name in the past thirty years and see if you can cross-reference them. David, I want you and Reid to go through the files of the seven victims and see if you can find anything in common with them, like careers or hobbies, something that might tie them to the unsub. JJ and Emily I want you two to talk with Ethan's family, see if they can tell you anything more about him. Morgan and I are going to talk with his employers."

The team nodded and went to go their separate ways. The CSI team was also given their instructions and split as well. Greg caught up to Spencer before he disappeared into another room. "Check in with me later if you need anything, ok?"

Spencer nodded and smiled a little. "Same with you." He followed Rossi into the room where they would view the files.

Derek watched this exchange as he followed Hotch towards the elevators. He didn't want to think that Spencer might have already moved on from their break-up. _I guess I should have seen this coming, after the way I treated him. _He sighed and stepped into the elevator with Hotch.

Hotch looked over at Derek but didn't say anything. He knew about the break-up between his two agents and realized it must have been affecting them more than he thought. He had yet to realize that Nick was Derek's new fascination, and that was the reason Spencer was so down. He raised his eyebrow in thought as he and Derek left the building and walked towards their vehicle.

The ride to Ethan's place of employment was quiet. Hotch eventually looked over at Derek to see the man appeared both deep in thought and sad at the same time. "Something bothering you, Morgan?"

Derek glanced over at Hotch before looking out the window again. "It's just that usually you send me and Reid to do this sort of thing."

Hotch nodded as he watched the road. "I've noticed some tension between the two of you, didn't want to make matters worse. You want to talk about it?"

Derek sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat, still staring out the window. "It's just that…well…I don't know. Spence is just different now that we broke up. He's hanging out with Greg a lot and he doesn't talk to me."

"Perhaps he just needs a friend right now and Greg is that person," Hotch offered. "He may need the contact from another person to help get him through the break-up. I noticed this morning how tired he looked, and I seriously doubt it was from staying up late to put cds away" He looked questioningly at Derek. "Did something happen last night?"

Derek frowned; he knew there was no way of avoiding this subject forever. "He helped Greg move his things out of Nick's place last night and things were just really awkward. It kept me up too."

"Greg and Nick are no longer a couple?" Hotch asked?

"No…Nick and I are together now," Derek said quietly.

Hotch was quiet for a minute as he absorbed the new information. This definitely explained why Spencer had been acting the way he was and why Derek always spent so much time with Nick. "I see," he said after a few moments.

The ride went back to being silent as Hotch thought about this new development and Derek went back to staring sadly out the window. One they arrived at the car garage, which was Ethan's workplace, Hotch looked over at Derek once more. "It seems like you still really care about Reid if you're this down about the whole situation. I think you need to take another look at your relationship with Nick and see if what you had with Reid is something you're willing to give up."

Derek nodded slowly and got out of the car. He followed Hotch to the front of the garage. He looked up when a young lady walked out of the garage. She was wearing mechanics overalls and boots, and there was some dirt smudged on her face.

"Can I help you boys with something?" she asked, pulling off her gloves and squinting in the sunlight.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is SSA Derek Morgan," Hotch said, showing the young lady his badge. "We'd like to ask you a couple questions about Ethan Slider, he worked here?"

The lady frowned and nodded. "Yeah, he was my brother."

"I'm sorry," Hotch said, looking at the girl. He guessed she was about five years younger than Ethan, and she looked a whole lot like him. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, follow me," she said, leading the two men back to an office in the garage. "My name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Hotch asked, taking a seat opposite of the girl.

"About two days ago," Elizabeth said sadly. "I'm home on break from college and he was at the house. He was only there for a few minutes though, he was dropping off my dad's car. He just put a new starter in it."

Hotch nodded as Derek wrote down some notes. "Was there anything in particular you two talked about?"

"He told me about the car he was bringing in to the shop to work on this week," Elizabeth said, pointing at the door. "It's the Charger out there, it needs new brakes and something is wrong with the axel."

Hotch smiled slightly. "You know a lot about cars."

Elizabeth gave a small smile back. "Ethan taught me everything about cars. When I was in middle school he would bring me here on weekends and show me how to change oil and tires and replace things in the hood and stuff. It sparked my interest, so when I was old enough he got me a job here. He was the best big brother anyone could wish for." She grabbed a tissue from a box off the desk and wiped her eyes. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt him," she cried lightly.

Hotch gently patted her shoulder before settling back into the seat. "Elizabeth, do you know if your brother had any enemies?"

"None that I know of," Elizabeth said, looking up from her tissue. "He was pretty popular in high school and college, he had tons of friends. He knew just about everyone in town."

Hotch nodded. "That's all the questions I have for now, Elizabeth. Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. She got up and walked back out into the garage.

Hotch looked over at Derek. "If Ethan knew everyone in town, he might not have felt threatened by walking the streets at night. It could be an easy way for the unsub to grab him."

Derek nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder if his kills are random of if he is following these people."

Hotch nodded. "Let's head back to lab to see what everyone else has."

* * *

Back at the lab, David Rossi and Spencer were still going through the files, Spencer of course a lot quicker than David. They were studying every little bit about the victims that they could, but nothing was adding up.

David sighed and put down the file he was reading. "You got anything over there, Reid?"

Spencer shook his head and closed the file he had. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Every victim worked at a different place, had different hang out spots, and went to different colleges. The only thing they have in common is the age range." He ran his hand through his hair and leaned his elbow in the table.

David looked over at him and sighed. "Perhaps they're people he ran into on a vacation or something."

Spencer sat up, and looked over at David. "Maybe he went to school with them." He suddenly jumped out of his seat and raced to the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" David called out in surprise, following the young genius from the room.

Spencer scrambled into the AV lab where Archie and Garcia were at work on the computers. "Garcia, I need to you look something up for me."

"Sure thing, cupcake, what is it?" Penelope asked.

"Pull up the schools the victims went to and see if you can find a listing of the students that went there between nineteen seventy and now."

"Got it," Garcia said, typing away at the computer. Archie had slid over to see what was going on. "Got them, now what?"

"Can you run any program that can pull out certain names? I think the unsub may have gone to school with these people, he may have moved around a lot."

"I like the way you think, Dr. Reid," Garcia said with a smile. She did some more typing when the computer started beeping. "I got something." She looked at the screen when a box popped up with a name. "One Mr. Alex Findler," she said. "He showed up on the alumni lists of every school, elementary through secondary."

"Reid, you might have just found our unsub," David said, staring at the young man in amazement.

Spencer blushed and smiled slightly. "I'm calling Hotch."

* * *

"Ok, so we have our suspect, thanks to Spencer over here," Catherine said, smiling at the younger man. Everyone had gathered in the break room to hear the news. "Mr. Alex Findler, we couldn't get a lot of information on him because he wasn't in the database, but we got an address to his current workplace. We can pick this up tomorrow. Good job, Spence."

Spencer blushed as various members of both teams patted him on the shoulder as they went to leave. "At least we have a name."

"Yes, my genius friend," Greg said, smiling over at the man. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go, I'll get you an ice cream cone as a congrats gift."

Spencer laughed, and was about to make a comment about asking Garcia to come when he noticed Derek and Nick in the corner. The two men hugged and then shared a rather passionate kiss. Spencer frowned, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

Greg noticed the interaction as well and pulled Spencer from the room. "Don't pay attention to them, I think they're trying to piss us off." He frowned, knowing he felt the same way Spencer did.

"I wish they wouldn't," Spencer said sadly as they stepped into the elevator. He looked at the floor. "I just want Derek back, I love him so much."

"Yeah, same about Nick," Greg said quietly. He looked over at Spencer. "I wish we could do something to make them jealous, make them want to come back to us, you know?"

Spencer smiled sadly. "Yeah, like a fake relationship to make them jealous."

Greg snorted, the stared at Spencer, who was staring back at him. The two men grinned, the ice cream suddenly forgotten.

**TBC**

**Haha! So there is the grand idea of this whole story, Greg and Spencer are going to fake a relationship to try and get their men back. Think it will work? Review and find out!**


	5. WHAT RELATIONSHIP!

**Ok, so here is chapter 5! I left a surprise at the end of chapter 4; so let's see where that goes in this chapter! Some humor will be added. Enjoy, and review!**

**WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!**

Derek picked up his cup of coffee and sat at the table next to Nick. He was still tired from the night before. He looked over at Nick and mentally sighed. He thought back to when the two of them made love the night before. Sure, it had been great, but it wasn't what he was used to with Spencer. After they had finished he had laid awake for hours just staring at the wall. He felt like he had betrayed Spencer, even though the two of them were no longer together. _Why can't I get over this feeling? Maybe Hotch is right. _He looked at Nick and sighed. "Nick, maybe we should-" he stopped talking when the door swung open and Greg and Spencer all but pranced into the room. _What the hell? Why do they look so happy?_

Greg glanced over at the two men and the table and smiled inwardly, putting the plan into action. He slipped his arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him closer to him. "Would you like some coffee, dear?"

Derek's jaw dropped and Nick choked on his coffee. The two men stared at their former lovers as they cuddled by the coffee machine. _Dear? Did he just call my Spen…I mean Spencer dear? _He glanced over at Nick, who shook his head in confusion.

Spencer and Greg tried not to smile as they noticed the reaction of the other two men. They went about pretend cuddling with each other while getting their coffee ready. Their plan was working so far. "This stuff is like mud," Spencer commented, making a face when he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Maybe if we get a break today I can take you to that really cool coffee shop I told you about."

Nick glared at Greg. That was _their_ coffee shop, and he knew it. "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath, pretending to go back to his paper.

"Wanna go see what Garcia and Archie are up to?" Greg asked, setting his empty mug in the sink.

"Sure," Spencer said, following his lead. For an added dramatic effect, he leaned over and kissed Greg on the cheek. "Might as well get it out of my system now," he whispered.

"Wait until tonight," Greg said as the two men left the break room.

Nick balled his hand into a fit and slammed it down on the table, causing Derek to jump. "Sorry," he muttered.

Derek nodded and looked towards the door. "I can't believe it…Spencer is already over me?"

Nick looked at Derek and sighed. "Him and Greg? I didn't see that happening."

Derek frowned and looked down. "Well, they're both younger and they understand each other way more that I ever could…maybe they are good for each other." He said the last part quietly, as if he wished it wasn't true. Part of him did wish it wasn't true. He didn't know, but Nick felt the same way.

Out in the hall, it took everything for Spencer and Greg not to burst out laughing. They finally stepped into the men's room and began laughing like crazy, leaning on the counter to support themselves.

"Did you see Derek's face?!" Spencer said.

"Nick choked on his coffee, he never does that unless something really shocks him," Greg said, holding his side, which hurt from all the laughter.

"This is great," Spencer said. He had laughed himself into tears, and he wiped them away with a tissue. "We need to keep this up."

"I think the kiss is what really threw them off," Greg said with a smirk. He looked over at Spencer. "Later when we leave for a break, I'm gonna grab your ass and see what they do."

Spencer began to laugh again and wiped more tears off his face. "We should get out there before people start asking questions."

"I agree," Greg said with a final giggle.

The two men finally composed themselves and left the bathroom. Moments later, one of the stalls opened and out stepped Hotch, staring at the door in complete confusion.

* * *

The CSIs and the FBI team had gathered back into the room where they met yesterday to discuss new findings from the case. Naturally Greg stood questionably close to Spencer, causing more than one person from both teams to stare a little. Nick stood by Derek, trying not to get red in the face at the sight of his former lover standing by another man. Derek chose to look at the floor, still upset about witnessing the kiss earlier on in the break room.

"Ok, so today we are going to bring in our suspect, Mr. Alex Findler," Catherine said, addressing everyone in the room. "We are going to have to pick him up at his work place, it's an office not very far from here actually."

"Why does he get a new job every time he leaves the state?" Hodges asked from the corner. "If he's just going to run again, what's the point?"

"He's probably doing it to try and fit in with the rest of the community," Spencer suggested. "He might think if he looks like a normal working man, nobody would suspect him of a crime. If he just sat around in an apartment all day, he might start to look a little suspicious."

"Right," Catherine said. "We looked at his past employment records from every state he was in. He may have called in advanced to secure these jobs which is why he seems to find them so easily."

"What does he have in relationship to the victim except for the fact that they went to school together at some point?" Rossi asked.

"We're not sure of that yet," Emily said. "JJ and I talked to Ethan's parents yesterday, and they don't seem to recall their son having any enemies or bad encounters with anyone."

"Same with his sister," Hotch added. "Morgan and I stopped at the garage where Ethan worked and his sister happened to work there too. She said she didn't know anyone who would want to hurt him."

"Looks like all we'll be able to do for now is bring him in and question him about everyone, see if he cracks," Sara said. She looked over to where Archie and Garcia were standing in the corner. "Is there any way you can find any school files on Alex Findler? Maybe something can tell us if he was someone that caused fights or got into some other form of trouble? It might be how he is linked to these people."

"You got it, girl," Garcia said, leaving the room with Archie close behind her.

"You think Findler would have beat up on kids in school and then come back to kill them since he wasn't satisfied?" Nick asked.

"Maybe he was the one that got beat up by them," Dr. Langston answered. "Perhaps he feels this is his way of revenge."

"That's a good motive," Catherine said. "Some people know how to hold a grudge."

"I still haven't forgiven that jerk that stole my lunch money in third grade," Hodges muttered.

"Hodges, people still steal your lunch money," Greg said, causing everyone to laugh and Hodges to glare at him.

"Ok, well let's split up and see what we can find," Catherine said, a grin still on her face. "Hotch, Nick and I will head to the office to pick up Findler."

Everyone split up once again to either look at more files or check out some evidence. Nick put his arm around Derek for a moment. "I'll be back."

Derek nodded and watched him leave. He looked over at Greg and Spencer, who were holding hands. He was starting to get angry at the way the two men were acting, and they had only been at the lab for a couple of hours. Without thinking, he stalked over the two and grabbed Spencer's shoulder rather roughly. "We should go see what Garcia has found," he muttered.

Spencer cringed at the tight hold Derek had on his shoulder. _He must be mad. _"Ok, but you're hurting my shoulder."

Derek immediately let him go. "Sorry," he mumbled, walking past the younger man and into the hall.

"You ok?" Greg asked in concern as he watched Spencer rub his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Spencer said quietly, looking after Derek. He looked at Greg for a moment. "Come with me."

Greg frowned at the frightened tone Spencer had in his voice. He nodded and gently took him by the arm and walked down the hall with him. They stepped into the AV lab, receiving a rather frustrated look from Derek at the sight of them still tighter. Greg gave the other man an angry look back. He looked over to Garcia. "Find anything interesting?"

"The man was quite the problem child," Garcia said, looking up at Greg. "I've only gone through records from two schools so far, but he definitely got his name on there a whole ton of times." She pointed at the screen. "The first two victims are people he went to elementary school with. Their names are Adam Johnson and Tyler Edinson. Mr. Findler has multiple mentions on his report of trying to take things from both boys, but they turn the tables on him and wind up beating him to a pulp."

Derek nodded at the information. "He probably feels the only way he can get past that is to kill them."

"Right, and the offenses get more brutal," Garcia said, pulling up a list from the second set of victims. "These are people he went to middle school with. Edward Springs and Evan Howard. Findler doesn't seem to be the troublemaker in this situation. It says that Springs and Howard were good friends who liked to gang up on Findler a lot during school. They would shove him in lockers, push him down the stairs, and pretty much just smack him around in front of other people." She paused for a moment. "Looks like the same reason to kill them as the first two."

"It would explain why he tortures the victims too before killing them" Spencer said. He absentmindedly reached up and massaged his shoulder again as he spoke.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?" Archie asked from across the room.

"I um, bumped it on the doorframe on my way out of the conference room," Spencer lied.

Greg looked over at him, knowing that he lied and didn't want anyone else to know. He then glanced over at Derek, who was wearing a somewhat guilty expression on his face. "Let us know when you find something else," Greg said.

"Will do, honey bunch," Garcia said, going back to typing.

Greg gently put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and led him out of the room. They walked down to the break room and sat down. "You lied back there, about your shoulder."

Spencer frowned and looked away. "I wasn't going to tell them that Derek did it." He rubbed his shoulder again and cringed. "It really hurts, he had a death grip on me."

"Unbutton your shirt, let me look at it," Greg said, scooting forward. He waited until Spencer had undone most of his shirt and moved it aside to reveal his shoulder. He frowned when he saw that it was quickly bruising. "Spence, maybe we should get you an ice pack or something."

"No, it's ok, I don't want people asking questions," Spencer said, slouching forward.

Greg frowned and reached over, gently touching the bruised skin. He was about to speak when Derek suddenly burst into the room. _Here comes trouble._

Derek stopped in his tracks. He was shocked to see Spencer with his shirt unbuttoned, and Greg with his hand in Spencer's shirt. He was fed up. "What are you two doing?" he asked in frustration.

"It's none of your business," Greg said angrily, standing up while Spencer quickly buttoned his shirt back up.

Derek glared at him and walked over to stand in front of Spencer. "Let me see your shoulder."

"No," Spencer said meekly, not looking at Derek.

"Dammit, Spence, let me look at your-"

"He told you no," Greg said, getting aggravated.

"You shut up, Greg," Derek snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that," Spencer said, going to stand next to Greg. "Come on, Greg, let's go somewhere else."

Derek was seething now. "What are you up to? I saw you messing around with each other earlier, and holding hands. Oh, and you kissing him Spencer? Showing it off for everyone to see? How could you sink that low?!"

Spencer gasped, the words stinging him. He glanced over at Greg, noticing that the statement had clearly affected him too. He had had enough. "Fine, Derek, I'll tell you. Greg and I are together now. We love each other very much, just like you and Nick. If you don't like it, tough shit. It's not like you give a damn about how I feel anyway!" He took Greg by the arm and pulled him from the break room, leaving a stunned Derek behind.

Derek looked at the door, frowning. Spencer and Greg in a relationship with each other? He didn't like it one bit…and he knew Nick wasn't going to like it either.

Spencer pulled Greg into another room and put his hands on his shoulders. "Greg, I'm so sorry he said that."

"It's ok," Greg said sadly, looking at the floor. He couldn't help the tears for in his eyes. He suddenly began to cry softly. "Nobody…has said that about me in a long t-time."

Spencer frowned and hugged Greg close to him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "It's ok, it's not true. You're not a loser, you're one of the best friends anyone could ask for."

Greg smiled slightly and hugged Spencer back, burying his face in his good shoulder. "Thanks."

Spencer smiled and eventually pulled away. "Come on, we should get back to the case."

Greg nodded and followed Spencer out of the room. He knew all hell would break loose once Derek told Nick about this new development.

**TBC**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I think it was a little shorter than the last one. The suspect will be interrogated in the next chapter, so don't miss it! Reviews are few, leave some and brighten my day? **


	6. INTERROGATION

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I got some kind of virus that had me home from school for two days and I didn't feel like doing anything. But I'm back with more surprises! Hope you like, review please!!!**

**INTERROGATION**

It wasn't long before Catherine, Nick and Hotch returned to lab with one very flustered and angry Alex Findler. They led the man to an interrogation room and plopped him down in the seat.

"You wait right here, Mr. Findler, I'll be right back," Catherine said with disinterest towards the man.

"This ain't right! You can't keep me here!" Alex Findler snapped. "I want a lawyer!"

"Is there something you're hiding that you require a lawyer so quickly, Mr. Findler?" Nick asked suspiciously. He smirked a little when the other man promptly shut up.

"Hey, guys," Archie greeted the three as they exited the interrogation room. "We have all the information you need, the computer goddess over here got it all." He winked at Garcia, making her blush.

Hotch took the file from the younger man and looked it over. "This is everything?"

"Yup, all of it," Garcia said. She briefed Hotch on everything that was in the folder. "The last three cases were disturbing," she said with a frown. "The fifth and sixth victims were boys he went to high school with. Their names are Jordan Enkil and Richard Tykes. Their abuse was similar to the ones of the middle school boys, except they would actually go as far as cutting Findler with a switchblade sometimes. This most recent one, Ethan Slider was the most disturbing, Hotch."

Hotch looked up from the file and looked at her questioningly. "Ethan Slider knew Alex Findler personally?"

"Very personally, it seems," Garcia said. "They went to college together, they were roommates, actually. This file says that they went out partying one night during finals week and…well…"

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Ethan and Alex…may have had sex," Garcia said with an awkward look on her face. "They were drunk, didn't realize it was each other? Maybe when they woke up and realized what happened, Ethan flipped? He doesn't seem like the man's man if you get what I'm saying."

Hotch, Catherine and Nick all looked at her in surprise. Catherine looked back at the door to the interrogation room. "That man doesn't seem like he would be gay though."

"People can surprise you," Nick said, looking at her matter-of-factly.

Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess. Well, I suppose it's time to interrogate him. I have some pictures to show him, see if we can get anything out of him. I don't think it's going to be easy though. Thank you for all this new information, Penelope. It's extremely helpful."

"Not a problem, ma'am," Garcia said with a smile.

"I'll join you," Hotch said as he followed Catherine back towards the interrogation room.

Nick walked into the room with the window where he could watch the interrogation take place. He was surprised to see Derek standing in there alone. He smiled slightly and put his arm around the other man's shoulder. "Hey, there."

Derek looked over at him, an agitated look on his face. "Hey."

"Something bothering you?" Nick asked, looking over at the other man in concern.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like it very much either," Derek said, turning to face Nick. "I went into the break room earlier and found Greg and Spencer together, not much of a surprise. I was fed up, so I asked what they were doing. Spencer straight up told me that him and Greg are together now."

Nick eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What?!"

* * *

Catherine and Hotch walked into the interrogation room and looked down at Alex Findler. The man was about twenty-nine years old. He was tall and slender, and very handsome. He had short dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Of course his nasty demeanor and a frustrated look on his face obliterated his nice appearance. "Mr. Findler," Catherine began.

Alex looked up at her, his arms crossed. "I don't have anything to say to you people," he said coldly, looking back down at the table.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me what you see in this picture," Hotch said, setting a picture of Ethan's body right in front of Alex.

Alex cringed away from the picture. "What the hell, man?!"

"You know this man," Hotch said calmly, staring at Alex.

"I most certainly do not," Alex snapped, looking at the picture with distaste. "But obviously someone didn't like him very much."

"We have reason to believe that someone is you," Catherine said, sitting across from Alex. "You see, we know that you know this man. How could you possibly forget your old college roommate? You know, the one that you had a drunken one night stand with?"

"I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Alex snapped again, looking angrily at Catherine. He hesitated and looked away. That motion was enough for Hotch.

"It's best not to ignore the situation, Alex," he said.

Alex sighed and finally looked down. "Yeah, ok, I remember Ethan. But I didn't do this." He waved his hand over the picture.

"Why don't you tell us about that night in college?" Catherine said.

Alex was quiet for a minute before sighing again. "We did some partying, got a little drunk. We didn't know what we were doing, ok? We were in college!"

"Are you gay, Alex?" Catherine asked.

"So what if I am a little?!" Alex said.

"You cared for Ethan, didn't you?" Hotch asked.

Ale snorted. "So what if I did? It's not like he returned any of it. He was about as straight as you can get. I never acted gay around him, I gave him no reason to suspect that I was into guys."

"That night though, it gave it away, didn't it?" Catherine asked quietly.

"It was the best night of my life," Alex said quietly. "For once I thought he felt the same way. Screwed that over though when he woke up the next morning. He tried to tell people that I raped him; he got transferred out of my room into another building. Do you know what it feels like to be stared at by everyone on campus like you're some sicko that likes guys?"

"Was it enough to kill Ethan all this time later?" Hotch asked.

"I told you, I didn't kill him!"

"Hmm," Catherine said, reaching into an envelope and taking out some pictures. "I suppose next you're going to tell me you didn't kill these men either?" She set out the pictures of all the victims on the table for Alex to see. "We looked them all up, Alex. We know you went to school with all of them. You got beat up a lot when you were a kid, didn't you?"

"This is insane, you people are insane!" Alex snapped again, shifting in his chair. "I didn't do anything to these people! I'm done here! I'm not coming back unless I have a lawyer!"

Hotch looked at Catherine, who nodded. "I'll have an officer escort you to your jail cell for the evening. A lawyer will be provided for you tomorrow."

"Jail cell?!" Alex screeched as an officer came in and led him out. "You people can't do this to me!"

Catherine and Hotch watched as the man was led out of the room by the officer. They then looked at each other and sighed. "We have to figure out who his next potential victim might be," Hotch said. "In the case that the lawyer gets him out, he might try to kill again."

"Even though we had him in here today?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Hotch said. "He won't stop until he gets his revenge."

* * *

Greg stretched and yawned as he stood up from his chair. Both teams were calling it an early night. They were unable to get any more information on a potential victim, and Findler wouldn't talk without a lawyer. He looked down at Spencer, who was closing up a box of case files. "Hey, you wanna grab some food on the way home?"

"Sure, sounds good," Spencer said as he put the box away. He smiled at Greg as the two men began to walk to the door. "So I was thinking-" He was cut off when the door opened and both Derek and Nick walked in, neither looking too happy. _Peachy, here we go with this again. _

"Where are you two going?" Derek asked, crossing his arms and staring at Spencer.

Spencer glared at him. "Home, as if it's any of your business."

"I think it is my business, Reid," Derek said harshly, using Spencer's last name. "We want to know what you two are up to."

"We already told you," Greg snapped, reaching over at taking hold of Spencer's hand. "We're together now so please get out of our way." He went to lead Spencer past the two men when Nick reached over and pushed him backward. He would have tripped and fallen backwards if Spencer hadn't held tight to hand and pulled him back up. "What the hell is your problem, Nick?!"

"You two and your little relationship," Nick snapped, glaring at both Greg and Spencer. "You think it's funny, parading around in front of everyone and being all lovey-dovey?"

"Like you two aren't acting that way yourselves," Greg said, looking between him and Derek. He stepped closer to Spencer and put his arm around his waist. "We're leaving."

"We're not done here," Nick said, stepping closer to the two men. "Derek and I are in love, you two are just being stupid."

"No we are not," Greg said, glaring up at Nick.

Nick was close to seething, and he finally snapped completely. "I don't even know why Spencer over here would even go for someone like you, Greg. Look at you; you think you're so smart. You're just a hopeless, stupid little flirt, Greg; you'll never be something worth wasting time on. You're worthless, I could care less about you!"

"I think that's enough," Spencer said in a shaky voice. He glanced over at Greg, who was now looking stricken and sad. He glared at Nick. "We're leaving, now." He pulled Greg past the two men and marched out the door.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes. He ached all over with guilt at what he just said. "Damn!"

Derek, who was in a slight state of shock from the whole ordeal, looked over at him. "Nick, man."

"Did I really just say that to him?" Nick asked quietly, not turning to face Derek. "Did I just call him worthless?" He closed his eyes and put his head down. _I can't believe I just said that to him! I would never say anything like that to him, not in a million years! My god, I must have hurt him so bad. _"I can't believe it."

Spencer and Greg and managed to make it to the car before Greg broke down in tears. Spencer clung to his hand the whole way home as he drove, feeling bad for the sobbing man in the passenger seat. Once they got back to Greg's apartment, he pulled him inside and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Greg, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I c-can't believe…he said those t-things…to me," Greg sobbed into Spencer's shoulder, clinging tightly to him. "He really….h-hates me."

"No…no he doesn't, Greg," Spencer said softly. "I'm a profiler, Greg, I can tell how much he still loves you."

"It doesn't feel like it," Greg said, pulling back and looking at Spencer through his tears.

"He only said those things to make you feel bad," Spencer said, wiping away some of Greg's tears. "He's jealous, I can tell. He doesn't want anyone else near you that could potentially sweep you off your feet, you know?"

Greg gave a small smile and looked at him. "You really t-think so?"

"I know so, Spencer said, hugging the man once more. He wished he felt the same way about Derek. He really couldn't tell if the man still had feelings for him or not. He frowned at the thought that maybe he really _didn't _care about him anymore, and this plan might be all for nothing. He pulled back and looked at Greg. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Greg said quietly. "I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long night."

Spencer nodded. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

The two men parted ways and began to walk towards the separate bedrooms. Greg frowned, suddenly feeling dizzy. He fell into the wall and was about to slide down when Spencer grabbed hold of him and leaned him up against him. "Greg, you're not ok," Spencer said.

Greg shook his head as he straightened himself up again. "No," he answered quietly. He looked up at Spencer sadly. "Will you…stay in with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah," Spencer answered, hugging Greg again. He followed the other man into his bedroom. He didn't want to be alone tonight either. He undressed to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Greg. He watched the other man until he knew he was asleep. Knowing that Greg was sleeping, he started to drift off himself. He was soon asleep, not knowing that in Nick's apartment, Derek was laying awake wishing it was Spencer who was by his side.

**TBC**

**Ok, there were technically two types of interrogations in this chapter if you really think about it. The chapters are going to start getting more violent, be prepared. Reviews make the next chapter come faster…so ready, set, REVIEW!! **


	7. BREAK DOWN

**Here is the next chapter! Let's see how this "relationship" goes, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**BREAK DOWN**

The next night at the lab was strangely quiet. The CSIs had run out of evidence to process, and Archie and Garcia were having a difficult time tracking down a new potential victim. Both teams seemed to just be milling around the lab, talking to other people.

Greg and Spencer sat in the break room in silence. Greg hadn't slept well the night before, so he was curled up on the couch staring into nothing and trying to fall asleep. Spencer sat close by in a chair pretending to read a newspaper while he actually watched Greg. He was worried about the other man. Greg hadn't said a whole lot since they got to the lab, and he looked like he wasn't feeling that great either. Spencer finally set the paper down and leaned forward. "Greg," he said quietly. "Do you want me to get you something?"

Greg peered over at Spencer and then shook his head slightly. "No thanks," he said quietly. He curled into a tighter ball and buried his face in the cushions. He was trying extremely hard not to cry. He didn't want someone walking into the break room and seeing him. He was startled slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very concerned looking Spencer looking down at him. "Spence?"

"Greg, I'm worried about you," Spencer said quietly. "You haven't touched food since we got up, and you've hardly said anything all night."

Greg uncurled himself and sat up, scooting over so Spencer could sit down next to him. "I'll be ok."

Spencer frowned and looked at him. He didn't really believe him. He was a profiler, he could tell these things. He was about to say something to Greg when the door opened. He looked over and frowned when he realized it was Nick. "Greg, why don't we go find Archie and Garcia?"

Greg noticed the object of Spencer's attention and nodded his head. He stood up with a little help from Spencer and, with his head down, he followed him to the door. He was almost there when a hand gently told hold of his arm. He looked up to see that it was Nick. "Nick, please, not now," he said quietly.

Nick frowned but didn't let go of Greg. "I need to talk to you."

Greg looked at Spencer, as if signaling for him to wait. Spencer crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What is it, Nick?" he asked quietly, turning his attention back to his former lover.

Nick realized that Spencer wasn't going to let Greg out of his sight. He sighed and let go of Greg's arm. "I just…wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said softly. "I didn't mean what I said."

Greg swallowed at looked at Nick. He looked like he meant it, but he couldn't be sure. He looked down and sighed. "You really hurt me, Nick."

Nick frowned, his heart breaking at the expression on Greg's face. "I know…I can't explain myself. I don't know why those words came out." He took hold of both of Greg's arms and pulled him a little closer to him. He just wanted to wrap the man in a hug. He was about to when the door opened again and Derek walked in. He immediately released Greg, regretting it when the hurt expression returned to his face. "Greg…"

"Just save it," Greg said sadly, looking up at him. He turned and walked past him, walking through the door with Spencer following close behind him.

Derek looked from the door to Nick, noticing that he was still staring at the spot where Greg had just been standing. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder, causing him to look at him. "Nick."

Nick frowned and turned to Derek. He hugged him suddenly, burying his face in his shoulder. "I didn't want it to be this way."

Derek frowned. "You and Greg?" he asked, hugging Nick back.

"Yeah," Nick said sadly. He pulled back and looked at Derek. "I hoped that we could still be friends, but I can see that was a mistake. I don't think he can ever trust me again."

Derek frowned and took Nick's hand in his own. "At least you were able to talk to him. After what I did to Spencer yesterday…I haven't been able to talk to him at all. He won't even look at me."

Nick frowned and looked down. "We're really making a mess of things, aren't we?"

* * *

Spencer and Greg had taken Garcia and Archie to the ice cream shop that Spencer had mentioned when they arrived in Vegas. They all decided it was best to take a break from the tension that was in the lab. The group sat in a booth in a corner of the shop.

"This is the BEST ice cream sundae I have EVER had!" Garcia squeaked, sticking her spoon back into the sundae. "I love you boys, all of you. I'm stealing you and keeping you in my apartment at home."

Archie chuckled as he stuck his spoon back into his ice cream as well. "I definitely think you're the first girl that ever wanted to _steal_ me."

"She'll do it too," Spencer said, smiling at Garcia. He glanced over at Greg, who was pretty much just staring at his ice cream more than eating it. "You ok?"

Greg looked up and nodded without saying anything. He sighed and looked out the window. He could see the coffee shop cross the street that he and Nick used to frequent during long shifts. He looked back at Spencer, realizing that he was still looking at him in concern. He knew Spencer felt just as bad as he did about the whole situation, but he was a lot better at hiding it.

"You doing ok, muffin?" Garcia said, looking over at Greg. Spencer wasn't the only one she was worried about since the break up had occurred. "You're thinking about Nick, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Greg said quietly, looking down at the table. "Sorry I'm so bummed."

"It's ok, you're feeling upset," Garcia said, setting down her spoon. "I would be too. But you see, I think you're getting somewhere with this relationship that you two are faking."

Spencer and Greg's eyes both got as wide as saucers and Archie almost choked on his ice cream. "What?!" all three of them exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you really didn't think I would know?" Garcia said, looking to all three men at the table. "Obviously nobody else knows. Well…I think Hotch might suspect something, but anyway nobody else does. Derek and Nick are way too dumbfounded to realize that it isn't real. You guys are doing a pretty good job, for a while I didn't even know it was fake."

Spencer swallowed and looked at her. "H-How do you know?" he squeaked.

Garcia smiled and leaned forward. "I can see the way you two still look at Derek and Nick. That, and you really only get cuddly when they step into the same room as you."

Greg couldn't help but show a small smile. "You really think it's working though?"

"Definitely," Garcia said happily. I made some observations yesterday when we were in the conference room. The way that Derek and Nick looked at the two of you standing together was priceless. I know for sure that they want you boys back."

Spencer frowned, thinking of how roughly Derek had grabbed his shoulder yesterday. _It didn't seem like he wanted me back. _He frowned and looked away from the group.

"Hey now, sweetie, what's wrong?" Garcia said, concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing important," Spencer lied quickly. He frowned when Greg looked at him knowingly. He sighed and looked back at Garcia. "After everyone left the conference room yesterday…Derek got a little rough with me. He grabbed my shoulder, it really hurt."

Garcia gasped. "He physically hurt you?"

Spencer pushed himself back a little further in his seat and nodded slowly. "It's bruised now, it doesn't really hurt as bad anymore."

Garcia shook her head and went back to her ice cream momentarily. "I will slap that boy."

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little. He was startled when his phone rang. "Reid," he said as he answered it.

_"Reid, it's Hotch. I wanted to let you know we got a lawyer for Mr. Findler. They're going to be here at the lab in about thirty minutes for a second interrogation. You might want to come back to the lab in the case we get another lead."_

"Ok, we'll be back soon. Thanks, Hotch." He hung up and looked at the rest of the group. "Hotch said Findler and his lawyer will be at the lab soon for another interrogation. We should head back."

"Ok, hopefully we'll get a lead or we can just bust this guy," Greg said. He stood up with the rest of the group as they all prepared to head back to the lab.

* * *

Hotch and Catherine were back in the interrogation room with Alex Findler and his lawyer. "Ok, Alex, yesterday you told us that you did in fact know Ethan Slider," Catherine started, looking directly at Alex. "Yet you claim you didn't kill him."

"I told you, I didn't," Alex mumbled.

"Can you tell us again where you were on the night of the murder?"

"I was out," Alex said shortly.

"Were you by yourself, Mr. Findler?" Hotch asked.

"I was in a bar, if it means anything. There was a bunch of people there."

"Can anyone verify that you were there?"

"I don't know, probably the bartender."

"Well, we're going to ask around," Catherine said. She slid pictures towards Alex and his lawyer. "These are the other victims I showed you yesterday. Now we looked these gentlemen up and found that you went to school with all of them at some point in time."

"Ms. Willows, just because my client went to school with these men doesn't mean that he killed them," the lawyer finally said.

"Oh, but you see, we found motive for these killings," Catherine added, looking from the lawyer back to Alex. "You weren't just beat up when you were in school, Alex. We know what happened with the boys that were cutting you. What we also want to know is if there was anybody else you had any sexual contact with in college or afterward."

"I don't see how my sex life has anything to do with a bunch of dead guys," Alex snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Mr. Findler, it actually does have to do with this case," Hotch said seriously. "If you had any other sexual contact with another male, and if something went wrong with him, we have reason to believe that you are here in Vegas to kill not only Ethan Slider, but someone else as well."

"That's ridiculous!" Alex shouted. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Mr. Findler, I think you should calm down," Hotch said.

"I'm sorry Agent Hotchner and Ms. Willows, but it seems all this talk is what is upsetting my client," the lawyer said. "Forcing him to talk about his personal life if rather crude. Now if you don't mind, I need to speak to my client a little more. We can pick this meeting up again later."

Catherine and Hotch watched as the officer escorted Alex Findler out, his lawyer following behind him. "I think he's hiding something," Catherine said.

"He was too agitated about the question about his sex life," Hotch said. "We really need to find who his next potential victim is."

Catherine nodded. "Until then, we should call it a night. We can pick this interrogation up tomorrow, we can nail him."

Hotch nodded. "I'll inform my team."

* * *

"Do you really think we have enough to get this guy?" Greg asked as he and Spencer walked towards the parking garage.

"Sure, I think the way he cracked during the interrogation and the fact that there is motive to have killed all the victims, it's only a matter of time before we can lock him up for good," Spencer said. "I trust Hotch will make him talk, even with that lawyer he had with him."

"Hope so," Greg said as they got closer to the garage. He noticed some shuffling behind him and looked over his shoulder. He noticed that Derek and Nick were walking behind them. "Great," he mumbled.

Spencer glanced over his shoulder and noticed the two men. "Let's just ignore them." He was about to follow through with this choice when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Derek. Spencer sighed and stopped. "Derek, we're leaving, can this wait until tomorrow."

"No, Spencer, it can't," Derek said. He hesitated for a moment. "You have to break up with Greg, Nick and I don't like it."

Spencer raised his eyebrows and looked back at Greg, who looked just as surprised. "Derek, what Greg and I have is none of your business. You can't tell me what to do."

Derek frowned and let go of Spencer's shoulder. "I think it is my business, Spencer. I leave you and all of a sudden you're acting all in love with him? I think it's stupid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Spencer glared at him and stepped back. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. What's stupid is that fact that you left me for someone you've only seen in person a couple of times."

Derek glared back. He was starting to get angry. "Nick and I actually love each other, something you have no idea about, Reid."

The comment stung Spencer, causing him to freeze for a moment. "Oh I'm sure. Of course I have no idea what it feels like to be love by _you_. You didn't even have the nerve to tell me about him! You cheated on me! So don't you tell me what I'm doing is stupid!"

"You're a hypocrite, Reid!"

"It takes one to know one!"

Derek snapped suddenly and did the thing he least expected to do, especially to Spencer. He stepped forward and punched Spencer right in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Before he could stop himself he lunged forward again and punched him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain. "I hate you, Reid!"

"Derek! Stop it, now," Nick said, pulling Derek back away from Spencer. "Cut it out, you're hurting him."

Derek froze, realizing what he had just done. _Oh my god! _He looked at Spencer, who had toppled to the ground and was holding his cheek. Greg was down next to him trying to help him up. "Oh my…Spence?"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything to him," Greg snapped, glaring up at Derek. He carefully pulled a weeping Spencer into his arms and helped him up. "You stay the hell away from him." He carefully led Spencer away from the two men, frowning at his trembling form leaning on him. "It's ok, Spence, it will be ok, I promise."

Derek watched the two men walk away, a tear slipping down his face. He couldn't believe he had just hit Spencer like that. He looked sadly at Nick. "Nick," he cried lightly.

Nick hugged Derek close to him. "It's ok, Derek, we'll fix this." He frowned, sensing that the two of them were not going to last much longer.

* * *

Greg stepped out of his kitchen with an ice pack and walked towards Spencer. "Here," he said, sitting down beside him. "Hold this up to your cheek for a little bit, it should help the swelling go down."

Spencer looked up sadly and took the ice pack. "Thanks," he said quietly. He carefully held the ice pack up to his cheek, flinching at the pain. His eye was bruised and so was half of his cheek. His stomach was still sore too for the punch he received earlier. "I can't believe he hit me like that."

"I can't either," Greg said. He put his arms around Spencer and hugged him close to him. "I'm so sorry this is all happening. I wish everything was back to normal."

"Me too," Spencer said sadly. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

Greg pulled back and looked at him. "Maybe we should get some sleep, it's been a long day." He put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Stay with me again? I don't want you to be alone."

Spencer nodded and once more followed Greg into the bedroom. He occasionally pressed the ice pack to his cheek. Once he got into bed he buried his face in the pillow. The tears finally let loose and he began to cry lightly. He felt Greg wrap his arms around him and pull him closer up against him. He snuggled into Greg, feeling safer. After several moments he fell into a restless sleep.

Nobody knew it yet, but Alex Findler had gotten rid of his lawyer and was on the loose again.

**TBC**

**Ok, so Derek punches our dear Spencer (that meanie!) and the unsub is on the loose! I have a major twist in the next chapter, be prepared! Review please! **


	8. TAKEN

**Next chapter! Remember, Findler is on the loose. Be prepared for twist number 1. Reviews are awesome.**

**TAKEN**

Greg sat in the break room at the lab, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked over at Spencer who was asleep on the couch, a nasty bruise settled on his cheek. That wasn't going to be fun explaining to people. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Neither him nor Spencer had gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He thought back to what had happened after they went to bed.

_Greg stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He thought he heard whimpering coming from Spencer's side of the bed. He rolled over and realized he was right. Spencer was lying on his side, his back to Greg, crying softly. Greg quickly sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "Spence, what's wrong?"_

_ "I'm…s-sorry I woke you u-up, Greg," Spencer cried quietly. He wouldn't face Greg._

_ Greg frowned. "It's ok, does your cheek hurt?"_

_ Spencer shook his head, even though he knew Greg would know he lied. He wiped his eyes and sat up as well. "It's just…everything."_

_ "What do you mean?" Greg asked quietly._

_ "It's just…well, Derek leaving me and Nick leaving you…and we're chasing this serial killer and it's in Vegas of all places." Spencer was quiet for a moment as he stared ahead at the wall. "It's too much," he whispered._

_ Greg frowned again, reaching over and putting an arm around Spencer. "Spence, did something happen here in Vegas that upsets you? Before this whole thing with Derek and Nick, I mean?"_

_ Spencer swallowed and looked over at Greg. He knew he could trust him with anything. "I'm from here," he started quietly. "It wasn't…normal, though. I was in high school and college so fast; I was only a kid. Nobody treated me good in school. I was beat up all the time. It didn't help when I got home either. My parents, they would fight all the time. My mom would cry and my dad would leave. One day he…he just never came back. It was just my mother and I. Then she got sick and…" He stopped as more tears came._

_ "Is your mother still alive, Spence?" Greg asked, pulling Spencer closer to him when he began to cry. "Is she still in Vegas?"_

_ "Yes," Spencer said. "She's in a home, though, she has schizophrenia. She couldn't take care of us anymore; she almost killed me. After they took her away…it was just me. I met Derek and everything changed. There was finally someone who would love me again. Now…now that's gone too." He looked up sadly at Greg. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

_ Greg hugged Spencer and sighed. He really didn't know what to do either. "We're going to make it work, Spence. One day at a time."_

Greg awoke from his dream when he heard Spencer whimper from the couch. He leaned forward and put his hand on his arm. "Spence? You awake?"

Spencer opened his eyes and looked over at Greg. "I fell asleep?"

Greg smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, but it's ok. We're still early. Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Spencer nodded and sat up as Greg walked over to the counter. He leaned back and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to face anyone today. No doubt everyone would ask questions about why his cheek was bruised. He would have to make something up. _That won't work; everyone on the team knows I'm a terrible liar. _He really wasn't looking forward to explaining it to Hotch. He was startled when the door opened. It was Emily, Sara, JJ and Wendy.

"Morning, Spence," JJ called out, looking over at Spencer. She suddenly froze when she saw the bruise on his cheek. "Oh my god, Spencer what happened?" She walked briskly over to the couch and sat down net to him. "What happened?"

Spencer hesitated for a moment. He frowned and looked at JJ. "I was in a…disagreement you could say."

"Did Morgan do this to you?" Emily asked, standing on the other side of Spencer and inspecting the bruise.

Spencer frowned deeper and looked down, knowing that Emily had guessed correctly. His actions were a giveaway, and the two women looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with him," JJ said, her voice tinged with anger. She looked over to Greg, who was standing by Wendy and Sara. "Did you see this happen?"

Greg frowned and nodded. He approached the couch with his coffee and Spencer's, handing Spencer his cup. "It happened in the parking garage last night when we were leaving. Derek got mad at Spencer and called him a hypocrite. Then he punched him." He frowned and looked down. "I should have tried to stop it."

"Sweetie, there was nothing you could do," Sara said, putting her hand on Greg's arm. "Derek is bigger then you, he might have snapped and hit you too."

"I don't think Nick would let him do that," Wendy said.

"Nick was the one who stopped him from beating up on Spencer anymore," Greg said. He looked down to Spencer, who was looking back up at him. "This is just one big mess right now."

Emily was about to say something when the door opened again, Catherine and Hotch appearing. "Hi, guys."

"Evening," Catherine said, her eyes scanning the group. Her eyes fell on Spencer. "What happened to you?"

Hotch immediately noticed the bruise on Spencer's cheek. He suspected it had something to do with Derek. "Reid," he said, as if coaxing him to tell what happened.

"It was an accident, Hotch," JJ sad quickly, looking at Hotch. She gave him a look that suggested he not try to pry information out of his younger agent.

Hotch frowned and nodded. "Very well, let's get started then, shall we?" he walked over to the group, followed by Catherine. "We were hoping to get a little more information on Findler today to use against him in the interrogation. We found out his current address, it's a small, old house not very far from where his last murder took place. He might have some things there we could use. We got a warrant to search the place." He held up a folded piece of paper.

"Greg, I was hoping you could go check the place out," Catherine said, looking to her CSI. "Take Spencer with you."

Greg nodded and Spencer did too. The two men got up and left the room silently, headed to the locker room first to grab some things.

"JJ, I want you and Emily to see if you can get ahold of any of Findler's relatives," Hotch added. "Maybe parents or siblings."

The two women nodded and left to get to work as well. Sara and Wendy stood as well, knowing that they would be needed in the lab, they headed out the door, leaving Hotch and Catherine.

Hotch looked over at Catherine and noticed she had a strange look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this Findler guy all of a sudden," Catherine stated, looking at Hotch. "Like something bad is going to happen."

* * *

**1 hour later…**

Derek paced around the lab as Nick looked at something through one of the telescopes. He couldn't think straight; he was still upset about what happened between him and Spencer the night before. He was sad to find that Greg and Spencer had already left before he got there to check out Findler's house. _I need to find him at some point. I need to tell him I'm sorry. _

"Hey, man, can you stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Nick said, looking up from his telescope.

"Sorry," Derek said, stopping in his spot. He looked out the glass windows of the lab, watching the passing people.

"Are you still upset about last night?" Nick asked.

Derek nodded and looked at him. "I have never hit Spencer before. Even when we would fight when we were still together, never one did I lay a hand on him like that. I can't believe I hurt him."

Nick frowned. "I know you didn't mean to."

Derek nodded sadly and continued to look out the window. He saw Hotch approaching, looking deep in thought about something. _That can't be good. _He swallowed when Hotch entered the room. "Hotch…anything new?"

"No, not so far. Greg and Reid have gone to check out Findler's house, see if they can find anything we can use." Hotch looked over at Derek sternly. "There's a bruise on Reid's cheek, do you want to explain that to me?"

Derek frowned and looked back at Nick. Then he looked at Hotch again. "We got into a fight, I lost control of myself. It shouldn't have happened, it's my fault."

Hotch nodded. "I need to see you and Reid when he gets back. If this is going to affect your work, I'm going to have to take both of you off the case and send you home."

Derek nodded in understanding. "Ok."

Hotch turned to go when his phone rang. "Agent Hotchner," he answered. He froze in his spot as he listened. "Ok, thank you for the information." He hung up and turned around.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Derek asked in concern.

"I just got a phone call from Captain Brass," Hotch said. "Alex Findler killed his lawyer last night and escaped."

Derek's eyes got wide. "Oh god…Spencer is at his house! What if he goes back and finds him?!"

"Greg is there too," Nick said in terror.

"We need to call them, get them back here now," Hotch said. He pulled his phone out again and dialed Spencer's number.

* * *

Spencer shone his flashlight around the dirty house. There were old food containers and beer cans scattered around amongst other garbage. The place had a funny smell as well. Spencer wrinkled his nose and looked over at Greg. "Did you find anything aside from trash?"

"Not really, no," Greg said, standing up and walked over to Spencer. "I found some papers, but they weren't anything important." She shone his flashlight over to the corner. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Spencer followed the light trail over to the corner. "It looks like a box full of articles," he said. He pulled on some latex gloves and opened the box. "Oh my god…Greg, these are articles on all the victims! He must be keeping these as souvenirs, we can definitely use these." He stopped talking when his phone rang. "Reid," he answered.

_"Reid? This is Hotch. Are you and Greg still at Findler's house?"_

"Yeah, we just found a box with a bunch of articles about the victims," Spencer said.

_"Ok, bag it and get out of there. Findler killed his lawyer last night and is on the loose. He might come back to that house."_

Spencer tensed up and swallowed. "Ok, we'll be back soon. Bye." He hung up and looked over at Greg.

"Is something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Hotch just told me that Findler killed his lawyer last night and is on the loose. He said he might come back here, we need to get out of here."

Greg looked scared for a second and then nodded. "Ok, I'll pack up the kit."

Spencer turned around and bagged the box of articles quickly. He turned back around and froze. Behind Greg, who wasn't paying attention, stood Alex Findler. _Damn, what do I do?! I have to warn Greg. _"Greg!" He yelled. "Move!"

Greg stood up and looked confused. "What?"

Before Spencer could say anything else, Alex Findler stepped forward, pulling out a knife. He quickly snatched Greg and pulled him backwards, burying the knife deep into his right side. "I wouldn't move if I were you," he said in a threatening voice.

Greg cried out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-Please…let me…go."

Spencer pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex. "Let him go, Mr. Findler. You don't want to do this."

Alex smiled maniacally and twisted the knife, causing Greg to cry out once again. He looked over at Spencer, who was staring in terror at the two of them. "Martin, would you kindly take care of this other gentleman?"

Spencer watched as another man, who looked just as terrified as himself, came around the corner and approached him. "Don't come any closer."

"I would put your gun down if I were you," Alex said. He ripped the knife out of Greg's side, grinning when the other man moaned in pain. "Do it, or I'll kill him right here." He put the bloody knife up to Greg's neck.

Spencer swallowed and slowly lowered the gun. He put it on the floor and then put his hands up. "Please…don't hurt him anymore. Just let him go."

Alex smiled and pushed Greg forward. "Good boy."

Spencer rushed forward and caught Greg before he hit the floor. He cringed at the blood flowing from the wound in his side. "Greg…Greg's it's ok. You'll be ok."

Alex grinned wickedly. "Martin, do as I told you."

Spencer tensed up as the other man approached him. He clung protectively to Greg, who was barely conscious. "Please, don't do this."

"Sorry," Martin said. He picked up Spencer's gun off the floor and struck him across the head with it, knocking the younger agent over. He quickly walked back over to Alex and handed him the gun. "Can I go, please? I promise I won't say anything."

"Shut up!" Alex said. He looked at the two men on the floor. Spencer was barely conscious as well, but he was reaching over to Greg. "Put them in the van."

Martin frowned and walked back to the two men. He picked up Greg first and dragged him through the kitchen out to the back driveway. He quickly tossed him in the back of a dark blue van. He then went back in the house and did the same with Spencer. Once the two men were in the van, he went back to Alex. "They're in."

"Good, now let's go before those stupid CSIs show up," Alex said, walking out to the van. He doubled checked that the back door of the van was locked before climbing into the passenger seat next to Martin. He started the van and drove off towards the highway.

In the back of the van, Spencer struggled to stay awake. His head was pounding. He looked over at Greg, who was curled up and clutching his injured side. He crawled over to him and pulled him into his arms. "G-Greg. Sorry I…let you get h-hurt."

"N-Not…you're f-fault," Greg said, his voice laced with pain. He buried his face in Spencer's shoulder. "The others w-will…know we're g-gone."

Spencer nodded, stopping quickly when he realized it made his head hurt worse. "They'll find us," he said quietly. "I promise."

**TBC**

**Ok, so the crazy serial killer has Spencer and Greg. Oh no! What happens next? Review and find out.**


	9. CAPTIVES

**Ok, so a quick recap. Findler killed his lawyer and now escaped. He injured Greg and now has both him and Spencer hostage. Let's see if the others can find them in time! Reviews make for good inspiration. **

**CAPTIVES**

Derek paced around nervously and Nick sat on the couch, tapping his foot. The others had gathered in the break room and found the two men. "Morgan?" Hotch asked calmly.

Derek sighed and looked at Hotch. "It's been forty minutes, Hotch, and he's not back yet. It shouldn't take forty minutes for him to get back. What if something happened?"

"I'm sure Reid is fine," Hotch said. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"Still, shouldn't we go and see if they left?" Nick asked, a slight look of fear on his face. "Maybe they haven't left yet or something, but we need to check."

"Could be they just broke down," Catherine added.

"Spencer would have called," Derek said. He put his head down. "Something's wrong. He's hurt, I just know he is."

Catherine frowned and looked at Hotch. She _did_ have a bad feeling about this case, and maybe this is why. "We'll send a car out to check."

"We're going too," Nick said, standing up. He was terrified that something bad happened to Greg, and he needed to find him.

Hotch nodded, figuring that arguing with the men wouldn't make the situation any better. "Ok, we'll try their cell phones again as well." He watched the two men walk out of the room before looking over at Catherine. "You think something bad happened?"

Catherine frowned and nodded. "I'm worried Findler might have gotten back to that house before they left."

Rossi, who had been standing off to the side the whole time, finally spoke. "Don't you think if he saw their car he would have left though?"

"Not if he knew there was incriminating evidence in the house," Hotch said. "He might have gone in there to get it, and if he encountered Reid and Greg on the way…who knows what he might have done."

Catherine nodded. "Let's try their phones again."

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He realized they were still in the back of the van. They were no longer moving, meaning the van must have reached its destination. He could hear Findler and Martin speaking outside. He reached for his phone, noticing that it was no longer in his pocket. _They must have taken it, they probably took Greg's too so we couldn't call for help._ He sat up slowly, his head not as sore as it was before. He gently shook Greg, who was asleep as well. "Greg…Greg are you ok?"

Greg whimpered lightly and opened his eyes. He looked up at Spencer and realized where he was. He looked scared as he tried to sit up. "Oww!" he cried out, grabbing his side.

Spencer put his arm around Greg and looked down at the wound. The bleeding had pretty much stopped, and blood stained the shirt around it. Spencer knew it had to be cleaned, or it might get infected. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the lock on the door opening. "I'll protect you," he whispered to Greg as the door swung open.

Alex Findler stood in the open doorway and smiled wickedly. "Welcome to your new home, boys. That is at least until I finish you off." He reached forward and pulled Greg away from Spencer. He pulled him out of the van and tossed him roughly on the ground, grinning when he cried out in pain. He grabbed Spencer next and did the same thing.

Spencer looked up from the ground and realized they were in the open garage of a large warehouse. There were all kinds of boxes and other containers around. He knew he had to do something to get himself and Greg out of this place. He peered up at Findler, who was leaning over Greg's form. He slowly got into a sitting position. He looked over and saw Martin, who was watching him from the van. He didn't look like he was going to try and stop Spencer, though. _He must be one of the next victims that Findler had planned. Maybe he can help us. _He looked back at Findler, who was now trying to turn Greg over. "Get…away from him."

Findler let go of Greg and looked over at Spencer. "I'm sorry, did you just tell me what to do?" He walked towards Spencer threateningly and stood over him. "Did you?"

"Yes," Spencer said, realizing it was a mistake. Right after he answered, Findler wound up and kicked him really hard right in the stomach, knocking him over.

"You don't _dare _tell me what to do," Findler sneered, watching Spencer curl up in pain. "Or else I'll kill your little friend and make you watch." He grabbed hold of Spencer and threw him across the floor next to Greg. "We're going inside now, you take your little friend. He pulled out Spencer's gun, which he had taken from Martin, and pointed it at Spencer. "Don't try anything stupid."

Spencer swallowed and slowly sat up again, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach. He carefully picked up Greg and carried him to the room where Findler had pointed. It was a large, cold room with only one window. It was full of boxes, old mattresses, and other objects. Spencer carefully set Greg down and leaned him against a large box. He knelt down next to him to support him. He looked up at Findler. "What do you want with us?"

Findler grinned again. "Some fun, of course. I have a whole list of things I'm going to do to you two." He was about to continue when a cell phone rang. He realized it was the phone he had taken from Spencer. "Well well, Agent Hotchner," he said, looking at the screen. He answered it. "Hello, Agent Hotchner."

_"Mr. Findler?"_

"The one and only," Findler said.

_"Where is my agent?"_

"Oh, you mean your little Dr. Spencer Reid?" Findler asked. He looked down at Spencer and pointed the gun at him, signaling him to be silent. "Why, he is right here in front of me. Puny little thing for an agent, don't you think?"

_"Don't you speak about him like that!"_

"No need to get snappy, Agent Hotchner, unless you want me to finish him off right now." He held the gun up to the phone and released the safety so Hotch would hear it. Spencer closed his eyes and hugged Greg closer to himself.

_"No. Please, may I speak to him?"_

Findler thought about it for a minute before handing the phone to Spencer. "Don't you tell him where you are, or I'll kill you so he hears it." He trained the gun on Spencer to make his last statement effective.

Spencer swallowed and took the phone. "Hotch?" he asked quietly.

_"Reid? Are you ok?"_

"Y-Yeah," Spencer said. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he forced himself to remain calm. "But Greg's not…he needs to go to the hospital." He looked over to see Greg grimacing in pain and clinging to his side.

_"Ok, Reid, we're going to have an ambulance when we find you. Can you give me any hint of where you are?"_

Spencer peered up at Findler, who still had the gun pointed at him. "N-No…sorry, Hotch. I c-can't."

_"It's ok, Reid, we're going to find you. I promise."_

Just then, Findler grabbed the phone back from Spencer and put it up to his own ear. "You best not try and find your agent, Agent Hotchner. If I see any cops, I'm sending both of these boys back to you in body bags." He hung up the phone and shut it off. He stashed it in his pocket before looking back to the two men on the floor. "I'll be back later to deal with you two."

Spencer watched as Findler and Martin left the room, locking the door behind them. He sighed and looked over to Greg. The other man was barely conscious again, and was starting to look a little pale. "Greg? Can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

Greg slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Spencer. "Spence…I d-don't…feel good."

"I know," Spencer said, gently hugging him. He looked around the room at some of the mattresses and got an idea. "I'll try to make it a little more comfortable for you, ok? I'll be right back." He stood, wincing lightly at the lingering pain in his stomach. He walked around the room and checked out some of the old mattresses that were scattered around. He grabbed the cleanest one he could find and dragged it towards the middle of the room. The weight of the mattresses didn't help the pain he felt, it only added more pressure to his body. He then began to go around and open boxes, checking to see if any contained blankets or pillows. He found two pillows and what looked like an old pair of bed sheets. He took these over to the mattress as well. Once it was all set up, he walked back over to Greg. He carefully picked him up again and walked over to the mattress. He gently set Greg down on the mattress, resting his head on one of the pillows. "There, that way you won't have to sit on the cold floor."

Greg looked up at Spencer again. "Thank y-you, Spence," he said quietly.

Spencer smiled to the best of his ability and went to stand. He whimpered in pain and sat back down, putting his arm around his stomach.

"You're…h-hurt too," Greg said sadly.

Spencer only nodded, knowing it was no use lying to Greg. He slowly crawled onto the mattress as well as settled down on his back. He was glad he had found the sheets. He figured once it got dark out the temperature would drop. He looked over at Greg, who looked both pained and scared at the same time. He took his hand in his. "Hotch will find us…I promise."

Greg swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Spencer frowned. Greg didn't look very hopeful of getting out of this situation alive, and quite frankly, neither did he.

* * *

Derek and Nick reached Findler's house around the same time as the squad car. They rushed to the door, guns in hand. Derek spotted the SUV that Greg and Spencer had taken still parked out front. "That's not good, that means if they left it wasn't by their own free will."

The two men burst through the door, checking around corners and in other rooms to see if anyone was there. "Greg? Are you here?" Nick called out. "Greg? Spencer?" He turned a corner and froze. He spotted a pool of blood on the floor and Greg's CSI kit next to it. "D-Derek?"

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, turning the corner. He spotted the blood and froze as well, his heart dropping. "Oh no."

Nick swallowed hard. "We…we have to get a sample…see who it belongs to." He slowly approached the blood pool and knelt down. Opening up Greg's kit, he removed a cue tip and swapped at the blood. He secured the cue tip in the container and put it back in the kit. He looked forward and saw the box of articles. "It looks like one of them was getting ready to bag this. We should take it too." He finished putting the box in the evidence bag that was sitting next to it. He sat back for a moment and just looked at the floor. He felt responsible that Greg had been taken. _I should have been here to protect him. If only I hadn't said those things to him, he might be ok right now. _

"Nick?" Derek asked in concern, putting his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, we have to concentrate on getting them back now." He felt just as guilty as Nick, but he tried not to show it for Nick's sake. He was also extremely worried about the blood pool. He knew Spencer was a danger magnet, and he feared the blood might be his. He was startled when his phone rang. "Morgan," he answered.

_"Morgan, it's Hotch."_

Derek tensed up and looked at Nick, who stood up and looked at the phone. "Did you get anything?"

_"I called Reid's phone. Findler answered…he has them, Morgan."_

Derek closed his eyes and swallowed. "Are they ok?"

_"I spoke to Reid. He says he's ok, but he said Greg needs to go to a hospital. Findler wouldn't let him get a chance to hint at where they were, he had a gun on Reid."_

Derek trembled lightly. He prayed to God that Spencer wasn't hurt. "Ok, Hotch, Nick and I will be back to the lab soon. We found a blood pool and a box with articles."

_"Reid mentioned the box earlier. Ok, bring it back. We're going to do everything we can to get them back, ok Morgan? You tell Nick that too."_

"Ok," Derek said quietly. He hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. "He has them."

"Damn!" Nick said, a look of anger and sadness crossing his face. "This never should have happened. They should have sent us here, we could have taken him out!"

"I know," Derek said. "But we have to work on finding them now, ok?"

Nick swallowed hard and nodded. "Let's get this back to the lab."

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and looked around. The only light in the room was coming from the lights outside shining through the window. The place looked dreary and a little creepy. Spencer looked over to Greg, frowning when he noticed that he was shaking. "Greg? Greg, are you ok?"

Greg opened his eyes and looked at Spencer. "Y-Yeah," he said quietly.

Spencer sat up and let the sheet fall off of him. He realized why Greg was shaking. The temperature in the room had dropped, and it was extremely cold. He knew that with the amount of blood that Greg had lost combined with the cold wasn't good. He took his jacket off, cringing at how cold he suddenly became, and set it over Greg. "There."

"B-But Spence…it's too-"

"No, Greg, you need it more than I do," Spencer said. He was shivering now, but not as bad as Greg. He fixed the covers over Greg again before pulling them over himself as well. He pressed himself up against Greg and put his arm around him, pulling him closer to stay warm. He closed his eyes and prayed that Derek and the others would fin them fast, before it was too late for both of them.

**TBC**

**Ok, so there is a minor twist coming up in the next chapter dealing with Martin. By the looks of my schedule, I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Review, please! Thanks again to all the readers who are following this story!!**


	10. SURPRISES

**Next chapter! Let's see what the mini twist I mentioned is. I also forgot to mention that I'm including a big twist as well at the end. Reviews make me happy. **

**SURPRISES**

Derek paced nervously around the lab. It was nearly seven in the morning and they had gotten nowhere on where Spencer and Greg were being kept hostage. He was afraid of what might happen to Spencer, he knew he wasn't strong enough to take out a guy like Findler. _What if he's hurt and he didn't day anything? He would do something like that so we wouldn't worry. What if Findler already killed him? _He stopped pacing and put his head in his hands. _I can't think like that. He has to be ok, he just has to be. _He looked up when JJ walked into the room. "Hey, JJ."

"Hey," JJ said quietly, walking up to him. "Are you ok?" The sadness in her voice was plainly evident. She was also scared for Spencer. She cared about him a lot and hated to see him in situations like this. She wanted Henry to be able to see his godfather again.

"I don't know," Derek answered, staring over her shoulder. "I just wish that none of this had happened."

JJ nodded, looking up at him. "You still love him, don't you?"

Derek was silent for a moment, and then he nodded slowly. "I never stopped loving him," he said so quietly that JJ almost didn't hear it. He sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands again. "This is killing me, JJ. I can't stand not knowing where he is, if he's ok or not." He looked up at her, sadness in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

JJ frowned and knelt down next to him. "You have to try and concentrate on finding him. Stay positive, it won't do you any good to think he might be hurt." She put her hand on his. "We're all struggling, Derek. Nobody wants to see Spencer get hurt." She was quiet for a moment before standing up. "Hotch feels really guilty. He was the one that sent Spencer and Greg to the house."

Derek stood as well. "It wasn't his fault they were taken, it's Findler."

JJ nodded slowly. "Garcia is trying to see if she can get any sort of tracking on Spencer's phone. There hasn't been any luck so far, it looks like Findler shut off the phone after he hung up."

Derek nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna go see if there is anything I can do. I can't just stand around like this."

JJ nodded and followed Derek out of the room, hoping that they would find Spencer quickly.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and glanced around. There was light coming through the single window, suggesting that it was morning. He looked down to see Greg snuggled up close to him for warmth. Being careful not to wake him up, Spencer slowly sat up and slid off the mattress. He cringed and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He was still in pain from being kicked by Findler the day before. He lifted his shirt up a little and looked down to see a large bruise across his stomach. He winced and put his shirt back down, deciding against telling Greg about this. _He's already hurt; he doesn't need to be worrying about me too. _He walked back over and sat down on the mattress. Greg made a small noise in his sleep, which caused him to look over at him. "Greg? Are you awake?"

Greg opened his eyes and looked over at Spencer. He snuggled deeper in the covers, pulling Spencer's jacket closer around himself. "I'm…h-hungry," he said quietly.

Spencer hadn't thought about it, but he realized that he was starving as well. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. "I am too," he said absentmindedly.

Greg sat up slowly, wincing a little at the pain in his side. He looked over at Spencer, realizing that he had his arm wrapped around his stomach. "It still hurts?"

Spencer looked confused for a moment and then realized what Greg was talking about. "A little," he said, looking away.

Greg frowned, sensing that Spencer was lying. He was about to speak when the door opened on the other side of the room. He froze in slight terror, and then realized that Spencer was by his side again. He looked up to see Martin walk into the room with a small box. "W-What do you want?"

Martin swallowed nervously and looked around. "I um…um…well…your side. It needs cleaned or it might be infected. I can do it."

"You're not going to touch him," Spencer said, glaring at Martin. He put a protective arm around Greg.

Martin frowned. "No, really, I can. I'm a male nurse. Alex…I didn't know what he was up to. He asked to meet up and…well, here I am. Against my will."

Spencer looked at Martin. He did appear to be nervous, even when they were back at Findler's house. _Maybe he was the next victim Findler was going to kill. _He looked down at Greg. "I think he's telling the truth."

Greg looked at his nervously and then slowly nodded. "Ok," he said quietly.

Martine nodded and approached the mattress. He knelt down on the floor and looked at Greg. "You can lay back down, it will be easier."

Greg lay back down and looked up at Spencer. He reached for his hand and held on tight.

"It will be ok, Greg," Spencer said. He watched Martin open up his kit and take out gauze and a bottle of peroxide. He looked nervous. "Why are you helping us?"

Martin looked at Spencer and hesitated. "I know what it's like to be scared and alone in a place that you can't get out of," he said quietly. He looked down and gently touched the gauze to Greg's side, frowning when he flinched. "I'm here against my will too. I know what Alex did to those other men…that's what he's going to do to me."

Spencer swallowed hard. "You can't just give up," he said. "You have to try to get out while you can."

"There's no getting past Alex," Martin said, sadness in his voice. "It's only a matter of days now…there is nothing I can do to stop him." He frowned when Greg flinched again. "Sorry."

"It just…burns," Greg said, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

"But that means it's getting everything out," Spencer said reassuringly, squeezing Greg's hand to comfort him. "It won't hurt so bad afterward."

Greg looked up at Spencer hopefully as Martin put clean, dry gauze over the wound and taped it in place with medical tape. "T-Thank you," he said quietly.

Martin smiled of the best of his ability. "I have to go now, Alex will wonder what is taking me so long." He packed up his kit and stood up. "Don't so anything to set him off, he'll get violent."

"I noticed," Spencer said, absentmindedly wrapping his arm around his stomach.

Martin nodded hesitantly and left the room, locking the door behind him. Spencer knew if he hadn't locked the door Findler might have hurt him.

"Spence?" Greg asked, slowly trying to sit up.

Spencer looked over and reached to help Greg sit up. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little," Greg said.

Spencer nodded. Greg still looked extremely pale. There was nothing he could do about that because it was from whatever blood loss he experienced. "Hotch and the others are probably really busy right now looking for us," he said calmly. "We'll be home soon, I promise."

Greg looked sadly at Spencer. "You think? Even after what Martin said? There is no getting away from Findler."

Spencer frowned. "Hotch won't let him kill us, he'll get us out of here." He hugged Greg close to him, partly to calm himself down. He just wanted out of this place. He wanted to be back with his team…back with Derek.

* * *

Nick paced through the DNA lab nervously. He realized he had been doing a lot of pacing lately, more than he ever had. He was just too worried about Greg. _This shouldn't have happened, I should have been the one at that house. What if that blood is Greg's? What if Findler killed him already?_

"Nick, seriously, cut it out," Hodges said, looking up from his microscope. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm nervous as hell, David," Nick said, leaning against the table. "This is so frustrating, he shouldn't have been in that house."

"I hate to say it, but pacing and wearing out my floor is not going to bring him back any faster, Nick," Hodges said.

Nick sighed and nodded. "Is the DNA test on the blood pool done yet?"

"Almost," Hodges answered, checking the machine. He looked over at Nick. "You really still care about Greg that much?"

Nick was startled. "What do you mean? Of course I care about him."

"Well, it's just the way you've been acting lately," Hodges said. "I mean, you and Derek are obviously more than friends if you don't mind me saying. You've been ignoring Greg, being mean to him when you do see him. It's not like you at all."

Nick frowned and looked down at the floor. He knew Hodges was right. "I made a mistake."

Hodges knew that Nick meant he made a mistake by letting Greg go. "You know, him and that Spencer guy…they're pretty great together. Just sayin."

Nick was quiet for a moment. He thought back on the past couple of days. He had been mean and hurtful towards Greg, and Spencer was always there to comfort the other man afterwards. Greg was always with Spencer, as if they really were together. He still didn't quite believe what Greg said about their relationship, but he couldn't be sure. _I wouldn't doubt it now. The way I treated him, Spencer is so much better for him than I ever could be. _

"DNA results are done," Hodges said, pulling the sheet out of the printer.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

Hodges frowned. "Nick, the blood belongs to Greg."

Nick swallowed hard and nodded. He had been afraid of this. He took the paper of Hodges. "I'll tell the others."

"I'm sorry, Nick. Really, I am."

"Thanks," Nick said quietly as he left the lab. He found Hotch and Catherine in one of the conference rooms looking at pictures. "Guys."

Catherine and Hotch looked up at him. "You have something?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"DNA from the blood pool," Nick said, handing the paper to Hotch. "It belongs to Greg."

Catherine frowned as she looked over at the paper. "Spencer mentioned on that phone that Greg needed a hospital."

Nick frowned; he hadn't been informed that Greg was hurt. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted to find out either. "Where's Derek? He'll probably want to know the blood doesn't belong to Spencer."

Hotch frowned. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Nick."

Nick simply nodded and turned to leave. He saw Derek approaching and walked towards him. "Derek, the DNA came back from the blood pool. It belongs to Greg."

Derek frowned. "Sorry, man," he said quietly. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He was sad for Nick but he was relieved at the same time that it wasn't Spencer. "I'm sure Spencer is taking care of him, he's like that."

Nick smiled a little. He looked at Derek hopefully. "I just hope we find them soon. Knowing that Greg is out there and hurt…I don't know how much more I can take."

Derek nodded and hugged Nick briefly. "We'll ring them back, I promise."

* * *

Spencer sat back on the mattress and sighed. There was nothing to do in the locked room. There wasn't even anything light enough for him to throw at the window that might draw attention to the place. They were absolutely trapped. He looked over at Greg, who was just stretched out on his good side and staring at the wall. "Are you ok, Greg?"

Greg nodded slowly. "I miss Nick," he said quietly.

Spencer nodded. "I know. I miss Derek." He looked down. "It's like I don't even care that he said those things to me and hurt me. I just want to see him again." He frowned and fought back tears. He didn't want to scare Greg by crying. He was startled when the door flew open and Findler walked in.

"Well well, looks a little more homey than earlier," Findler sneered, staring at the two men on the mattress. "So, which one of you should I have some fun with first?" His eyes landed on Greg.

Greg sat up and looked at him in terror. "N-No…please." He inched back as Findler rapidly approached him.

Spencer reacted quickly when Findler reached down for Greg. He launched himself at the man, knocking him to the ground with a large thump. "Don't touch him!"

Findler was furious, and immediately shoved Spencer off of him. "How DARE you!" He roughly kicked Spencer in the chest, knocking him backwards. He then grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up. "I have plans for you." He dragged Spencer towards the door.

"No…no, stop!" Spence cried out, gasping for air. He looked back to Greg, a look of terror on the other man's face. He cried out more when Findler shut the door and dragged him into another room.

"This should teach you a lesson," Findler said, roughly tossing Spencer onto a dingy old bed. "You'll get to see first hand what I did to all those other losers."

Spencer cried out again when Findler suddenly crawled on top of him and pushed him down. "Don't do this, please!" He couldn't hold back the tears any longer as Findler undid his shirt and pushed it back.

Findler grinned wickedly as he went for Spencer's pants. "A little something for you to remember me by when I kill you later."

Spencer choked and turned his head away. He was too weak to fight off the other man. He cried to himself as Alex began to have his way with him.

**TBC**

**Ok, if you didn't guess it, the mini twist was Martin helping out our boys. The big twist is Findler is jumping Spencer. Reviews make the next chapter come faster!**


	11. REGRETS

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was busy finishing up my semester. It's hard to believe that I'm officially half way through college already! But anyway, brief recap. Martin helped out Greg and Spencer a little, but now Findler is doing bad things to Spencer. So here is the next chapter! Review please.**

REGRETS

Derek sat on the couch and stared at the coffee mug in his hands. He was thinking back to when he and Spencer had started dating. They had decided not to tell anyone for a while, but that hadn't lasted very long. Derek smiled slightly when he remembered the day the team found out about them.

_"So...Derek…when were you going to tell us?" JJ asked, hands on her hips. She looked down at Derek with a questioning glance._

_ "Um, tell you what?" Derek asked, confusion evident on his face._

_ "You know what we're talking about," Emily said, showing up next to JJ. "Come on, you and Spence?"_

_ Derek blushed madly and looked away. "How do you know that? Did he tell you?"_

_ "Not exactly," Emily said with a smile. "He just gets really nervous when he's cornered and questioned. We pretty much guessed judging by his inability to speak when we asked about you two."_

_ Derek couldn't help but smile. "Well, yeah, we are together. We weren't going to tell for a while, but I can see that fell through."_

_ "It's a good thing though!" JJ said excitedly. "We're happy you guys are together, we've been waiting forever for you two to get together."_

_ "Does Hotch know?" Derek asked nervously._

_ "Yeah, but only because he saw us cornering Spence." Emily said. "He's cool with it."_

_ "Good to know," Derek said with a smile._

Derek took a sip of his coffee, deciding it wasn't worth it. He set the mug down on the table and sighed. He knew he didn't always have the best times with Spencer; they did fight on more then one occasion. Some were worse than others. He remembered the time he almost left Spencer over something completely stupid.

_"Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked, tears in his eyes. He watched Derek angrily pack away things in his suitcase. "Derek, please talk to me."_

_ "I have nothing to say to you," Derek mumbled, stuffing more clothes into his suitcase. "Clearly we can't agree on things, so I don't see what the point is in staying."_

_ "We can fix this!" Spencer pleaded. "I swear, Derek, we can fix this. Please, just give me a chance to explain-"_

_ "I don't want to hear it!" Derek snapped. "I'm leaving, I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow." He grabbed his suitcase and left the room._

_ "Please, don't leave," Spencer begged. "I love you, please!" He watched as Derek left the apartment, slamming the door behind him._

_ Derek drove a little over twenty minutes before stopping at the hotel he would be staying at. He checked in and went up to his room. It didn't take very long afterward for it to hit him, the realization at what he had just done. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He figured if he got some sleep maybe it would all go away._

_ Derek woke up abruptly. He looked over at the clock, noticing it said 2:15AM. He had a weird feeling that something wasn't right. He got out of bed and walked over to his window, frowning when he realized it was raining. He thought he saw a figure down by the steps of the hotel. He squinted, and then realized it was Spencer, sitting alone on the steps in the rain. "What is he doing?" He grabbed his shoes and coat and ran down the hall. He stepped outside and looked over at Spencer. "Spence?"_

_ Spencer turned his head and looked up slowly. There were tear streaks on his face, and he was soaking wet and shaking. "Hey," he said, slowly looking down at the ground. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Derek asked. He looked out at the parking lot. "I don't see the car, how did you get here?"_

_ "The car wouldn't start, I walked," Spencer said, still not looking up._

_ "You walked? On the highway? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Derek knelt down and looked at Spencer. "You could have been killed."_

_ "Does it matter?" Spencer asked sadly. _

_ Derek's heart broke. He pulled Spencer up against him and held him tightly. "Of course it matters," he said quietly. "I don't know what I would have done…I certainly never would have forgiven myself." He kissed Spencer on the forehead. "I love you, Spence."_

_ "You do?" Spencer asked, finally looking up at him._

_ "More than anything. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier." He stood up and helped Spencer up as well. "Come on, let's get inside. You're soaked."_

Derek stared straight ahead at the wall. He promised that night that he would never let anything get that out of control again, that he would never leave Spencer for anything. He broke that promise. He regretted hurting Spencer, for leaving him for Nick. Now Spencer was in the hands of some psycho and he didn't know if he would ever see him alive again. _Spence, when I find you I'm going to make this right. I swear. _He looked up when Nick entered the room. "Nick…we need to talk."

"I know," Nick said, sitting down opposite of Derek.

Derek swallowed and looked over at him. "We can't…we can't be together anymore. I can't handle this. I love Spencer, I didn't think it was going to be this way."

"I feel the same about Greg," Nick said quietly. "I guess we're crazy to think this would have worked out."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Are there any new leads?"

"Not yet," Nick said. "Archie and Garcia are still looking for the next potential victim."

"You think he might take another victim if he has Greg and Spencer?"

"It's possible, he might have already had another one with him when they showed up at the house."

No sooner had Nick mentioned this, Garcia came flying through the door. "Guys! I have a potential lead."

"What is it, baby girl?" Derek asked, standing up and walking over to her. "Is it another potential victim?"

"It is," Garcia said, handing him the paper. "The name is Martin Smith. He also went to college with Alex Findler. I managed to get ahold of his employer today and she said that he was supposed to meet someone for lunch. Hotch and Catherine are on their way there right now to see if the lady recognizes the picture of Alex."

"Good job," Derek said, some hope in his voice. "We still need to find where he took Spencer and Greg, though."

"Maybe if we called one of their phones he might answer," Nick said. "We might be able to get something."

Derek nodded. "Good idea. Let's go to the AV lab and see if Archie can hook us up to trace the call." Derek bit his lip hopefully as the three of them left the break room and headed for Archie's lab.

Spencer was in a daze. He could feel himself being dragged across the floor. He heard a door opening, and then he felt himself being thrown down on the floor. He heard the door slam shut. He cured into himself tightly and forced back tears. He was in pain from Findler attacking him like that. He thought he heard scuffling nearby, and looked up to see Greg sitting next to him.

"Spence? Spence are you ok?" Greg asked in a frightened voice, he was afraid to touch Spencer. "Spence…"

"Greg," Spencer said so quietly that Greg almost didn't hear him. He suddenly began to cry.

Greg swallowed and gently reached down to take hold of Spencer. He managed to pick him up, cringing at the severe pain in his side when he did. He carried him slowly over to the mattress and set him down. "I'm sorry," he said silently.

"For…what?" Spencer asked through his tears.

"For letting this happen to you," Greg said, forcing back his own tears.

"This wasn't your fault, Greg," Spencer said, slowly sitting up. "There was nothing you could have done."

Greg frowned as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I could have been stronger," he said quietly.

Spencer frowned and shook his head. "It's not your fault." He reached over for Greg, who scooted closer and hugged him gently. "It's not your fault…it's his." Spencer buried his face in Greg's shoulder and hugged him tighter. He was scared, not only for himself but for Greg. _What if he comes back to get Greg next? What if he just comes and kills us? _He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. He froze when he realized it was Findler. "W-What do you want?"

Findler sneered. "That's no way to greet someone. I came back for your little friend, if you must know. It's his turn."

Greg shuddered at the thought and pushed himself closer to Spencer. "No, he said quietly.

"What's that?" Findler said, his face turning red. "Did you just say no? I don't think so. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." He was about to step forward and grab Greg when a phone went off in his pocket. "What in the hell?" He pulled out Spencer's phone. "Well, well. It looks like one of your little friends is calling." He flipped the phone open. "Is there something I can do for you?"

_"Findler, is that you?"_

Spencer looked up hopefully when he recognized Derek's voice on the other end of the phone. He looked down at Greg, who was staring in terror at Findler.

"This is him, yes, now what do you want?" Findler asked in an irritated voice.

_"Look, we know what you've done and we know you have your old buddy Martin. You also have a federal agent and a CSI. I'm pretty sure you don't want any more counts of murder against you, so why don't you tell us where you are?"_

"Well, wouldn't that ruin the fun in all this?" Findler asked, a wicked grin on his face. "I've only just begun to have fun with my guests. You know…your little agent is quite a handful in the bedroom."

_"You sick bastard! What did you do to him?"_

"Language, please," Findler said in a mocking tone. "You can tell your friends their CSI is next."

_"No. Let me talk to my agent."_

Findler grumbled something under his breath and then held the phone out to Spencer. "Make it quick, and if you say one word about our location I'll murder you right here."

Spencer swallowed hard and took the phone. "D-Derek?"

_"Spence? Pretty By, are you ok?"_

Spencer sniffled and fought back tears. "No," he choked.

_"Spencer…did he rape you?"_

"Yes," Spencer answered, tears now streaming down his face.

_"I'm so sorry."_

Spencer cringed at how broken Derek's voice sounded over the phone. "I need you."

_"I know, Pretty Boy, we're doing everything we can to find you two."_

Spencer shuddered at the thought that this might be the last time he heard Derek's voice. "D-Derek…you know that dvd collection in my room…can you p-put it in storage for me?"

_"What? Um, yeah I guess. Spence, how is Greg doing?"_

"He's ok," Spencer said, peering down at Greg. "D-Derek…I love you."

_"Spence, I lov-"_

"Alright, that's enough," Findler said, ripping the phone away from Spencer. "You had your time, hope you said your good-byes." He hung up the phone and glared down at the two men. "I have some other business to take care of, I'll be back later."

Spencer watched Findler leave the room before letting his tears fall again.

Derek stared at the phone in his hands. He wanted to throw it across the room. He couldn't believe it when Spencer said that Findler had raped him. He wanted to kill Findler with his bare hands to make him pay.

"Derek?" Garcia asked in a sad voice. Her eyes were brimming with tears that were threatening to fall. "The phone service…it was really bad, we couldn't trace the call. They must be in a building somewhere where there might not be a lot of phone towers or something."

Derek nodded slowly and sat down in a chair. "He told me he loved me," he said sadly. "That evil bastard…he took the phone away from him before I could say it back."

Garcia frowned sadly and looked back at her screen. "There has to be some way we can trace that call. Did he say anything else to you that might hint at where they might be?"

Derek shook his head. "He said he wasn't ok, that Greg was doing ok as far as he knew." He furrowed his eyebrows for a second. "He asked me to put his dvd collection in storage for me. I don't what that was about."

Archie, who had been sitting over in the corner, sat up suddenly. "Storage? Derek, I think that might be a hint!" He swung back to his computer and started typing madly. "He might have been hinting that they are being kept in a storage building, there are a few around here."

Nick, who had been standing next to Derek, rushed over to Archie. "Cross reference any of them with areas that might not have a lot of phone towers."

Archie typed for a few more moments before breaking into a huge smile. "Guys…I think we just found them.

**TBC**

**Of course I had to make this a cliffhanger, haha! Review please, and the next chapter shouldn't be too far away. **


	12. RESCUE

**Ok, so Derek and Nick know where Spencer and Greg are being held captive. Can they get to them in time? Let's find out! Just a forewarning, there is a lot of violence toward the end of this chapter. Reviews are welcome. **

**RESCUE**

Derek and Nick sprinted through the hall of the lab to get to the conference room where Catherine and Hotch were. "Hotch!" Derek yelled, bursting into the room and waving a paper around. "Archie found out where Findler might be keeping Spencer and Greg."

Hotch took the paper from Derek and looked it over. "This is a storage complex, how did he figure that out?"

"I called Spencer's phone," Derek said. "Findler answered, but he let me talk to Spencer. He asked me to put his dvd collection in storage, and Archie said that might be a hint to where they are."

"Wait, you called Reid's phone?" Hotch asked, looking at Derek. "Why didn't you tell me first that you were going to do that?"

"I didn't think to, Hotch," Derek said. "I'm scared for him, I just wanted to talk to him. Garcia tried to trace the call but she got nothing. Archie corresponded whatever storage units are around here that don't have a lot of phone towers near them, and he found this one."

Hotch sighed and nodded. "Ok, we'll get out there as soon as possible." He looked back to Catherine. "Let everyone know, we need to leave now." He looked back at Derek. "Did Reid say anything else?"

Derek frowned, sadness coming into his voice. "He said that Findler raped him."

Hotch frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. "We're going to get them out of there alive, Derek."

Derek nodded and followed Hotch out of the conference room. _I hope you're right, Hotch. _

Everyone suddenly gathered in the middle of the hallway. Hotch looked over to make sure everyone was there. "Ok, everyone, we may know where Findler is keeping Greg and Reid. Some of us and a few squad cars are going to the location." He looked back to Penelope and Archie. "I need you two to stay by the computers, see if there is any movement if you can track the phones, or in the case that there is another phone call."

"Yes, sir," Garcia said. "Please bring them back safe."

"We will," Hotch said. He looked around. "Nick, Rossi, Morgan and I are going to the storage complex with the cars."

"Hotch, we're going too," JJ said looking to Emily and Sara as well.

Hotch frowned, but he knew it would no use arguing with the women. "Ok, but make sure everyone has a vest, no doubt Findler is armed." He looked around once more. "Ok, let's go."

Derek followed the others to the locker room to get a vest and his gun. _I'm going to find you, Spencer, and I'm going to bring your back safe. That's a promise I'm NOT going to break. _

Spencer sat nervously on the edge of the mattress. He was still distressed about what Findler had done to him. The thought of it made him sick, and he had to put his head down. He felt used and hurt. He tried to focus his thoughts on Derek. He had called him Pretty Boy, and he swore that he had started to say 'I love you' before Findler took the phone away from him. _Does he really still love me? After everything that has happened? _He was startled when he thought he heard a moaning noise. He looked behind him to see Greg curled up on his good side, clutching his injured side. "Greg, are you ok?"

Greg hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "No…I don't feel good. It…h-hurts so much."

Spencer frowned and crawled over to him. He placed a hand on his forehead and frowned even deeper. "Greg, you have a fever. You might have an infection."

"I w-want to…get out of h-here," Greg cried lightly.

"I know," Spencer said. He gently pulled Greg into his arms and held him. "Hopefully Derek got my hint earlier about the storage complex." He gently rubbed circled on Greg's back to try and comfort him a little. "I think we'll be out of here soon."

No sooner then Spencer said those words, the door flung open and a very angry Alex Findler stormed in. "You! You told them where we were!" he shrieked at Spencer.

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "W-What?"

"I know what you did!" Findler snarled. "I thought about your little conversation, mentioning your dvds. You were dropping hints! I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He suddenly reached forward and ripped Spencer off the mattress. "I'm done with you, it's time that you die!" He violently threw Spencer to ground, making him cry out. He pulled out a knife and stood over Spencer. "Hope you're ready, tell your little friend good-bye."

Spencer acted quickly and kicked Findler in the leg, bringing him to the ground. He pinned him to the ground with whatever strength he had left. "Greg! Get out! Run!"

Greg struggled to his feet, realizing the door was still open. "But you-"

"Don't worry about me, go!" Spencer said.

Greg hesitated and then made for the door as quickly as his injured body allowed him to move.

"No you don't!" Findler yelled. He arched up and kicked Spencer hard in the stomach, knocking him backwards into a pile of boxes. He lunged forward and grabbed Greg by the ankle.

Greg fell hard and landed on his injured side, crying out in agony. He looked up at see Findler coming towards him. "No! Please!"

"Shut up!" Findler said. He stumbled down next to Greg and raised his knife. "You asked for it." He buried the knife into Greg's shoulder, grinning wickedly when he screamed in pain. He pulled the knife out and stabbed him again in the side of his stomach. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die." He was about to stab him again when Spencer suddenly threw himself at him, knocking him over. He quickly came back and spun around to face Spencer. "I REALLY don't like you." He lunged at an unsuspecting Spencer and buried the knife in his stomach.

Spencer cried out in agony and lurched forward, leaning over as far as Findler would let him. He got a glimpse on Greg on the floor, struggling to stay awake and clutching at his new wounds. "Please…s-stop," he begged. He gasped for air when Findler threw him back to the ground.

"I'm ending this now," Findler said wickedly. He raised his knife and began to stab Spencer repeatedly, grinning more at every cry the man let out. He stopped when he thought he head doors being kicked in. "Damn!" He threw down the knife and took off through the open doors.

Spencer remained on the cold ground, simply staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't breath, his vision was blurring, and he was in so much pain it hurt to think. He didn't know where Greg was. "G-Greg," he nearly whispered.

"Spence?" Greg choked out. He was slowly crawling towards Spencer. He finally reached him and looked down sadly at him. "N-No."

Spencer tried to smile, but it hurt too much. He thought he heard gunshots and yelling. "T-They…f-found us."

Greg nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Spence…"

"S-so..rry," Spencer choked out. He trembled for a moment before closing his eyes, his body going still.

Greg looked frantically down at his friend. "Spence…no." He coughed suddenly and fell forward. He was too weak to get up. He tried to reach for Spencer but he didn't have the strength to. His hand fell to the ground as he too closed his eyes, darkness taking him.

Moments later Derek, Nick, and the others ran into the room. "NO!" shouted Derek, as he ran straight to Spencer's side. "Spence? Baby, wake up! Wake up!" He ripped off his jacked and threw it over Spencer's wounds, but he knew it wouldn't help much. "Pretty Boy, no," he cried, tears coming down his face. He pulled Spencer close up against him and sobbed.

Nick was having the same reaction to Greg. He too took off his jacket and placed them over his wounds. He let his own tears fall as he looked helplessly at Greg, hugging him close as well. "I'm so sorry I let this happen," he said sadly.

Hotch and the others rushed towards them, horrified looks on their faces. Hotch knelt down next to Derek and put his hand on his shoulder. "Morgan, he's going to be ok." He frowned, not sure if he would be right. He pulled out his phone. "I need the medics in here right now," he said into the phone.

It seemed like an hour had passed, but it was only several minutes. The medics rushed in with two stretchers. They quickly loaded up Greg and Spencer and rushed out to the ambulances. Nick gasped when Greg's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Greg, baby, look at me. I'm right here, ok?"

Greg slowly looked up at Nick, not entirely sure if he was actually there or not. "N-Nick," he said quietly.

Nick smiled a little. "Yes, Greggo, I'm right here." He gently took Greg's hand in hi own and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you." He frowned when Greg's eyes closed again, and he coughed. He climbed into the ambulance after him and closed the doors.

Derek was doing everything he could to remain calm and not hyperventilate. He couldn't get Spencer to wake up, and he wasn't even sure he was breathing. "Spence…baby, if you can hear me, please wake up. I love you, I can lose you again." He clung to Spencer's hand as he was loaded into the ambulance. _I love you, I'm not going to let you die. _He swallowed hard as more tears fell. He gently brushed some hair off of Spencer's face as the ambulance sped off.

**TBC**

**Ok, I know that was a crappy way to end the chapter. But they found our boys, so let's just hope they're ok. Reviews? **


	13. SAFE

**Ok, our boys have been found, not in the best state though. Let's see how things turn out. I should mention, I have another mini twist in this chapter, see if you can figure out what it is. Reviews make a girl happy. :) **

**SAFE**

The wait outside the operating room was excruciating for Nick and Derek. Neither of them could stop pacing around the room, both appearing to be deep in though. They didn't say anything to each other, or to anybody else for that matter. The rest of the team and the CSIs sat scattered around the room in chairs and on couches. Sara, Emily, JJ, Penelope and Wendy all crowded together on a couch and some chairs, holding back tears and talking quietly. Hodges came in with coffee for himself and for Wendy, and then he seated himself in a chair next to her. David Rossi and Dr. Langston were sitting patiently in chairs on the other side of the room. Catherine was sitting in a chair and Hotch was over in the corner staring out the window.

Catherine decided that she needed to talk to someone, so she got up and approached Hotch. She put her hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Hotch glanced at her over his shoulder before looking back out the window. "It's my fault they were in that house."

Catherine frowned. "It was going to be somebody in that house, and it's not your fault they got hurt." She too turned to look out the window. "We have Findler in custody now, there is no way he's getting out of this. Plus when Greg and Spencer wake up we can get their stories, there is no way he can deny that he took them."

Hotch frowned and looked down. _If they wake up. _"Greg seems to be doing better than Reid," he said quietly, so as not to attract Derek's attention from across the room. "Nick told me that Greg opened his eyes for a short while and spoke when they were in the ambulance…Reid didn't even move." He looked over at Catherine. "I don't want to lose my agent."

Catherine frowned and hugged Hoch lightly. She remembered the pain she felt when they lost Warrick, it wasn't something she would wish on anybody. "He's young, he'll pull through," she whispered. "When he comes out of surgery he's going to have you and Derek and everyone else to support him."

Hotch nodded slowly. He was about to speak when the doors to the OR opened and a doctor emerged. He wondered if he was here about Spencer or Greg. "Doctor."

The doctor nodded in Hotch's direction. "I'm assuming everyone here is for a Mr. Greg Sanders and Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Everyone stood up and crowded around to listen to what the doctor had to day. "How are they?" Nick asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

The doctor held up a chart to look at as he spoke. "Well, actually, Mr. Sanders is out of surgery. The knife wound in his side was infected, which caused a high fever. He still has a slight fever, but the infection is under control with some medication. His left arm is in a sling due to the shoulder wound. The other stab wound he received will heal nicely. Luckily it didn't hit anything important. He's going to be placed in room 331 in about ten minutes if you wish to see him. He might be a little groggy still, so be patient with him."

Nick swallowed and nodded. He was glad that Greg was going to be ok. _Maybe he'll be awake so I can tell him how sorry I am and that I want to make things better between us again. _

"How about Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He's still in surgery, unfortunately," the doctor said with a frown. "He doesn't appear to be doing so well, I'm sorry. He received multiple wounds, which have caused a massive amount of internal damage. More than likely he's going to end up in a coma." He hesitated for a moment. "Mr. Hotchner, I actually need to speak to you in private for a moment."

Hotch frowned but nodded. He glanced over his shoulder as he followed the doctor over to a desk. His agents looked extremely distraught, especially Derek. _This isn't fair to anyone. _

"Mr. Hotchner, I noticed something on Dr. Reid's medical records when I reviewed them before the surgery," the doctor began. "Were you aware that he has you listed as an emergency contact?"

"Yes," Hotch said. "We all have each other listed."

"Well, sir, it says that in an event that Dr. Reid may end up in a coma, more than likely like he will today, it says that he does not wish to be resuscitated. It says that he may remain in the comatose state for up to a week and then it is up to you whether or not to take him off life support."

Hotch froze in his spot. He knew Spencer had him as his emergency contact, but he wasn't aware that he wanted him to control whether he lived or died. "Are you saying that…after a week, if he isn't awake…I have to pull the plug?"

"It's up to you, Mr. Hotchner," the doctor said. "Depending on his state, if you think it's wise to keep him on life support, we'll do so." He gently patted Hotch on the shoulder. "I think this is something you need to tell the rest of your agents, so they're prepared just in case."

Hotch nodded as the doctor walked back to the OR. He closed his eyes and sighed, his day just got a whole lot worse.

Nick stopped outside the door to Greg's room. He was mentally preparing himself for the state that Greg might be in. He didn't want to walk in and freak out, especially if Greg happened to be awake. He finally sighed and stepped in the door. He wasn't as shocked as he thought he might be when he saw Greg.

Greg was lying on his back, not moving except for his chest moving up and down with his breathing. His left arm was in a sling and resting on his stomach. His other arm was at his side. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Nick slowly approached the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. He took Greg's hand in his and held it gently. "I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered. He jumped slightly when Greg stirred. "Greggo?"

Greg slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Nick. "N-Nicky?"

Nick smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm right here. How do you feel?"

"Like I…just g-got…attacked," Greg said quietly.

Nick smiled again. He was glad Greg still had his sense of humor throughout all of this. "Well, we got the psycho that did this to you."

Greg looked up at him. "W-Where is…Spenc…er?"

Nic frowned. "He's still in surgery. Greggo…he's not doing very well."

Greg closed his eyes for a moment, a pained expression crossing his face. "He…s-saved me."

"I know," Nick said. He squeezed Greg's hand a little tighter. "I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't."

Greg tried to squeeze Nick's hand back but he was too weak. "W-Where is…Derek?"

"He's waiting with the others for Spencer to come out of surgery," Nick said.

Greg looked up at Nick. "You're not…w-with him?"

Nick shook his head. "Derek and I are not together anymore, Greg. When you and Spencer were taken…we decided it was best that we got you two back and took care of you." Nick gently ran his hand through Greg's hair. "Besides, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I just hope that you can forgive me. I realize that you may not love me back anymore, and I totally understand that. I just need to know that you're ok."

Greg swallowed and slowly reached up to take Nick's hand. "I l-love…you."

Nick smiled and forced back tears. "I loved you first," he whispered, making Greg smile a little. "I'm gonna stay right here with you until you are better and I can take you home. If it's ok…we can go to your new apartment. There's too many bad memories in our old one."

Greg nodded slowly ad then yawned. "Tired," he mumbled.

Nick smiled a little and kissed Greg on the cheek. "Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up." He watched Greg close his eyes and he sat back, hoping that Derek and the others were having better luck with Spencer.

Derek sat in a chair and waited. Spencer still wasn't out of surgery, and nobody else had come out to update then within the last forty minutes. The CSIs had gone upstairs to be with Greg, leaving everyone else in the waiting room. He glanced over to the girls, who were still crowded together on the couch. Rossi had returned to his chair and Hotch was back at the window. He wondered what the doctor had told Hotch earlier. He was about to get up and ask him when he noticed the man approaching him. "Hotch," he said quietly.

"Morgan…I need to tell you what the doctor said earlier about Reid," Hotch said just as quietly. "I thought you should be the first to know since you have the strongest relationship with him."

Derek frowned and nodded. _I hope I still have that relationship with him, if he forgives me. _"What is it, Hotch?"

Hotch sighed and looked down. "On Reid's medical file, it says that in a case where he ends up in a comatose state, he only wants to stay on life support for a week. Then it's up to me to decided whether or not to take him off it."

Derek's heart sank as he looked at Hotch. This wasn't what he had expected, or wanted, to hear. "He…he never told me he didn't want to stay on life support," he said sadly.

Hotch frowned again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "I wanted to tell you now in the case that he doesn't wake up within a week. I didn't want it to come as a shock at the last minute…we all need time to prepare for the worst, even though we don't want to think about that."

"I understand," Derek said. "Thank you." He bit his lip when Hotch stood up. "Have you told the others?"

"I'm going to," Hotch said, looking to the other agents. He slowly walked over to inform the others.

Derek swallowed hard and put his face in his hands. He didn't want to think about the fact that he might only have a week left with Spencer. _Spence, I just want you to wake up so I know you'll be here. _He sighed and looked up at the doors to OR, praying that Spencer would be ok.

**TBC**

**Ok, so it's all up to Hotch to decide whether or not Spencer is going to live or die at the end of this story. Don't hate the Hotch just yet though; we'll see what happens. Ready, set, review! **


	14. SLEEPING

**I may or may not be contemplating more twists for this story. I have received a few suggestions, one I liked a lot and fully plan on using it. So here is the next chapter!**

**SLEEPING**

Derek was stretched out on the couch, sound asleep. He had refused to leave the lab while they were searching for Spencer and Greg, and he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in several days. He was having a dream about Spencer when he thought he felt someone gently shaking him. He opened his eyes to fins Emily standing over him. "Emily?"

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "Spencer is out of surgery now, they're putting him in the same room as Greg. I wanted to wake you up so we can all head up there."

Derek sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Is he awake?" he asked hopefully.

Emily frowned and shook her head. "No…he's in a coma like they thought he would be. But they got everything out, and they gave him a blood transfusion. They're pretty sure he won't be in the coma for long."

Derek sighed and looked down at the floor. _But how long do they think he WILL be in it? If it's over a week, there is no hope. _

Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "Hotch told the rest of us what the doctor said. We have to be positive, Derek. Spencer is strong, he can pull through this."

"I hope so," Derek said as he stood up. "Where is everyone else?"

"They started to head up already," Emily said, walking next to him. "They want you to go in first though. Hotch is talking to the doctor."

Derek nodded as he and Emily got on the elevator. They were soon in front of the room, where everyone else was waiting patiently outside. Hotch came down the hall from the opposite direction. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Derek nodded and sighed. He slowly stepped into the room, spotting Greg and Nick first. "Hey," he said.

Nick looked up from Greg's sleeping form. "Hey," he said back. He looked over to the other side of the room. "They just brought him in, he's sleeping."

Derek swallowed. _I wish he was only sleeping, that he would wake up when I said his name. _"He's not sleeping," he said quietly.

Nick frowned. "Oh," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Derek nodded and walked to the other side of the room. He wanted to cry when he saw Spencer's form. An oxygen mask covered most of his face, and there were multiple bags hanging from the IV rack, one of which contained blood for the blood transfusion that Emily had mentioned. He was very pale and it looked as if he were hardly breathing at all. Derek looked over his shoulder as Hotch approached him. "He looks so weak."

"He can't breath on his own," Hotch said quietly, looking at Spencer's form on the bed. "That's what the mask is for. The doctor said once he has more blood from the transfusions, it will better his chanced of him waking up."

Derek simply stood there and stared at Spencer. He was afraid if he touched him he might break him, he already looked so frail and helpless. He looked back at Hotch for a moment before slowly proceeding towards the bed. He sat down in a chair and rested his hands on the bed next to Spencer's hand.

"I'll leave you for a while," Hotch said quietly. He turned to the leave the room.

Derek looked back to Spencer before slowly taking his hand in his own. He squeezed it gently; as if he could warm it up and make Spencer wake up again. "Pretty Boy," he said quietly. He waited for a moment as if he would get a response. He frowned and tears came to his eyes. He put his head down on the bed and cried quietly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said quietly. He reached up and gently brushed Spencer's cheek, pushing some loose hair out of his face. "I need you to wake up, Spence. So I know that you're ok." He thought he heard shuffling on the other side of the room, and then Nick said something quietly. He peered around the curtain to see that Greg was waking up again and Nick was trying to help him sit up.

Greg spotted Derek quickly and assumed that Spencer was in the room as well. "Spence?" he asked quietly. He coughed lightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Derek watched Nick give Greg a drink of water before he spoke. "He's…not awake right now," he answered sadly.

Greg looked at him for a moment, and then looked to Nick, reading the sad expression on his face. "Oh," he said quietly. "Do they know…when he'll…wake up?"

Derek shook his head sadly and looked back to Spencer. He wished he would just move is hand or do something that would suggest that he could hear Derek. "If you can hear me, Spence, I love you. I want you to wake up."

Greg heard Derek say this and frowned. He felt partially responsible for the fact that Spencer was in this condition. _Maybe if I hadn't let Findler attack me Spencer would be ok. _He looked sadly up at Nick.

Nick must have recognized Greg's look as one of guilt, and he shook his head. "Not your fault," he whispered. He pulled Greg into a hug and held him as tightly as he could without bothering the other man's injuries.

Greg frowned as tears formed in his eyes. He held on tightly to Nick. _What if Spencer doesn't ever wake up? What if he doesn't get to see Derek again? _He buried his face in Nick's shoulder and cried lightly.

Derek peered over at Nick and Greg once more. All he wanted was to be able to hug Spencer again, to tell him he loved him and look into his big, brown eyes. He even missed Spencer's spouting of useless information and statistics. He rested his head on the bed next to Spencer's head and let his tears fall.

Hotch had kept everyone in the hall while Derek was in with Spencer. He peered in the door to see him crying, and decided to keep everyone out for just a while longer. "He's not taking it too well in there," he mentioned.

JJ nodded slowly. She wanted Derek to have his time with Spencer, but she wanted to see him too. She had just gotten off the phone with Will. "I told Will about Spence…he's very upset. Henry is too little to understand still." She frowned, saddened at the thought that her son might not get to see his Godfather again.

Hotch frowned too. He thought back to when he had to explain to Jack that his mother wasn't going to be there anymore. He looked back into the room. He didn't know if he would be able to take it if Spencer died, especially since he was the one who controlled his life support. He looked around to his other agents. How would they react if he _did_ have to pull the plug in a week? How would he explain it to Spencer's mother? Would Derek hate him? He shook his head, not wanting to think of any of those things. "I'm going to go see how he is doing." He stepped into the room, spotting Nick and Greg first. Greg looked like had just finished crying. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Nick said, looking down to Greg, who nodded as well.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked Greg.

"Sore," Greg said quietly.

"Just rest," Hotch said. He didn't know what else to say. He continued on through the room to Spencer's side. He looked down at Derek. "Is it ok if the others come in?"

Derek nodded and wiped the tears off his face. He didn't really want everyone to see him cry, but he figured it was probably unavoidable. He looked up as the others slowly filed into the room, saying hello to Greg on their way past.

JJ held back tears as she approached the other side of Spencer's bed. She slowly reached down and took hold of his other hand. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't form words, and she knew Spencer wasn't going to respond anyway. She sighed sadly and looked over at Derek. Any trace of anger she felt towards him was gone, replaced by sadness. She knew how much Derek loved Spencer, and she didn't want to see him lose him forever. She finally let go of Spencer' hand and joined the others in chairs and standing around.

Everyone hung around for about two hours. Not a lot was said, they mostly spent their time staring at Spencer as if they could magically will him awake. Derek hadn't spoken at all, he just sat and clung to Spencer's hand and stared at him the entire time. Finally the others decided to leave, they needed to sleep and regroup. It was decided that Derek would stay with Spencer in the hospital, of course.

"Do you want me to bring you back some dinner or something?" Garcia asked quietly as the others began to leave. She gently patted Derek on the shoulder.

"No thanks, Baby Girl," Derek said. "I don't really feel like eating right now."

Garcia nodded and turned to leave. Derek heard her ask Nick the same thing on the other side of the room before she left. The room was strangely silent after everyone was gone. There was nothing comforting in the sounds of the machines that were keeping Spencer alive. He finally stood for the first time in a few hours, stretching for a few minutes. He looked over to see Nick leaning against the wall and looking at Greg, who was lying on his good side and facing away from Nick. "Is something wrong?"

Nick looked over at Derek. "He won't eat," he said sadly.

Derek looked over at the tray of uneaten food next to Greg's bed. He spotted some jell-o, applesauce, and can of gingerale and what looked like chicken broth. He approached the bed and looked down at Greg. "Greg?"

Greg looked up at Derek in mild surprise. "What?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

Greg frowned. He hadn't expected to Derek ask him that question. "I don't feel like eating."

"But you have to, you'll get sick if you don't." Derek frowned. He always had this argument with Spencer when he was in the hospital for something. The only thing he could get the kid to eat was jell-o. "Greg…I know you're upset about Spencer too…but that's no reason not to eat."

Greg frowned and snuggled deeper into his pillow. "I don't want you to lose him," he said quietly.

Derek nodded. "I don't want Nick to lose you either…so please eat?" He picked up the jell-o container and set in on the bed next to Greg, almost as if it was a peace offering. He smiled lightly. "Spence really likes jell-o."

Greg looked at the jell-o and then back up at Derek. "Ok," he said quietly.

Derek turned back to face Nick, who looked grateful. He walked back to the other side of the room and resumed his place in the chair by the bed. He frowned, thinking about the long and difficult road ahead.

**TBC**

**Not sure how soon the next chapter is going be up, I need to figure out how I want to set it up. In the meantime, review? **


	15. PULL THE PLUG

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been a little under the weather lately and haven't been on that much. This is going to be a rather complex chapter, sort of, with a twist at the end. Remember what I said about hating Hotch? Well…..**

**PULL THE PLUG**

The days were passing quickly, too quickly for Derek. This was the third day that Spencer had been in the coma, and had shown no indication of waking up. Derek remained by his side, only leaving once or twice to change clothes and shower while someone else sat with him. The rest of the team didn't have the heart to go back home while Spencer was in this condition, so they all stayed at the hotel and took turns visiting the hospital. Garcia visited every single morning, bringing a muffin for Derek and one for Nick as well.

Greg on the other hand was doing well. He would soon be able to eat solid foods and maybe even walk around. Of course he wanted to do that right away. Derek could hear their bickering from the other side of the room.

"Greg, I don't think you should try to walk around just yet," Nick said with worry. "You might break your stitches or something."

"Nick, I have been sitting in this bed for three days, my ass is going numb," Greg complained.

Derek smiled slightly at that comment. It was something that Spencer would say. He knew how impatient the younger man could be when it came to hospitals. He looked back to Spencer and frowned, wondering if he could hear the conversations that went on in the room. _I wish you would just wake up so I could take you home._ He looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was Hotch and JJ. "Hey," he said quietly.

"How are you doing?" JJ asked, looking sadly down at Spencer as she spoke.

"I'm ok," Derek said quietly, looking at Spencer as well. "I'll be better once he is awake."

JJ nodded in agreement and stepped forward. "Can I sit with him for a while?"

Derek nodded and stood up, moving aside to let JJ have the seat. He knew he needed to talk to Hotch anyway. He looked to the older man as JJ took the seat, reaching over to take Spencer's hand in her own. "Can we talk?"

Hotch nodded and lead the man out f the room, pausing to look at Greg and Nick. He was surprised to see Greg trying to get out of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Greg looked over at Hotch as Nick helped him to his feet. "Going for a walk," he said.

"Be careful," Hotch said as he turned to leave again. He walked a ways down the hall with Derek behind him. He finally stopped and turned around "I talked to Reid's doctor, the rape kit results came back. He wasn't infected with anything."

Derek nodded and smiled just a little. "Finally some good news. Do the others know?"

"Yeah, I called them when I found out, and obviously JJ was with me, so she knows." Hotch sighed and looked away for a moment. "How are you really doing?"

Derek swallowed for a moment. "It's really hard, Hotch," he said quietly. "I don't know how much longer I can take this? What if he doesn't wake up? I don't think I'll be able to handle that."

"It's hard for me too," Hotch said. "I don't want to lose him, and I especially don't want to have to-" He stopped talking, not wanting to have to say it in front of Derek.

"Yeah," Derek said, already understanding.

"Morgan, I need to know…if I have to do this in two days…will you be able to forgive me?" Hotch asked quietly.

After a moment Derek nodded slowly. "There's nothing else you _can_ do, Hotch. It was Spencer's decision to be taken off life support." He looked down the hall where he could see Greg slowly walking, Nick with his arm around him for support. He realized that neither of them knew was what going to happen if Spencer didn't wake up. It would come as a shock to them if Hotch came in and took the life support away. "They don't know," he said absentmindedly.

Hotch followed Derek's gaze to the two men down the hall. "Perhaps you should tell them. Just in case."

Derek nodded and looked back to Hotch. "How are the others?"

"They're holding on," Hotch said. "Nobody is happy about this, they're hoping he wakes up soon so this doesn't have to happen." He was startled when his phone buzzed. "It's Catherine," he said as he answered.

Derek walked back to the room while Hotch talked on the phone. He looked in to see JJ still holding Spencer's hand and looking at him. He could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. He shuffled a little, causing her to look over at him. "Hey," he said quietly. "How are you holding up?"

JJ looked back to Spencer as she spoke. "I just wish this had never happened," she said sadly, clinging to Spencer's hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't wake up. How will I explain it to Henry? He's so young, he won't understand."

Derek stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hopefully you won't have to explain anything to him. Spence will be ok." He swallowed hard, wishing he knew if that was going to be the case or not.

JJ nodded. "I saw Greg and Nick going for a walk," she mentioned. "Greg seems to be doing better."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, Nick is really helping him through this."

"Greg is very upset about Spence," JJ said. "I could tell when he was leaving the room. He just had this look in his eyes." She looked up at Derek. "Does he know what will happen if…he doesn't wake up?"

Derek shook his head. "I was going to tell them when they got back from their walk. Hotch doesn't want there to be any surprises if worst comes to worst."

JJ nodded and looked up when Hotch entered the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Catherine," Hotch said, glancing down at Spencer. "She needs me back at the lab for something. Would you like me to take you back now?"

"No, I'll catch a cab or something," JJ said. "I want to stay with him a little bit longer." She tightened her grip on Spencer's hand for emphasis.

Hotch nodded. "Ok. I'll come back later." He looked once more at Spencer before leaving the room. He still couldn't help feeling the twinge of guilt that he was the reason Spencer was even in this hospital.

Derek looked up when Greg and Nick entered the room again. He smiled a little when he saw that Greg was beaming. "Good walk?"

"Yep," Greg said happily, even making Nick smile that time. "I'm ready for another nap now."

Derek sighed and stood up. He looked down at JJ, knowing she would stay by Spencer while he did what he had to do. "I, um, I need to tell you guys something first."

Greg and Nick looked at him questioningly as he crossed to their side of the room. "Is something wrong with Spencer?" Greg asked in a frightened voice.

Derek bit his lip, knowing there was no easy way to put this. "Spencer put in his record that, if he were in a coma for some reason, he wanted to be taken off of life support after a week." He paused for a moment. "If he isn't awake in two days…Hotch has to pull the plug."

Greg's face turned three shades paler that it had already been. He shook his head desperately. "No. No he can't do that! He wouldn't do that, would he?" He looked at Nick in terror, only to find him with a similar expression on his face. "It's not fair," he cried suddenly, tears spilling down his cheeks. "He can't do that, not to Spencer, no!"

"I don't want it to happen either, Greg," Derek said sadly, holding back his own tears. "It doesn't look like…like he is going to wake up."

Greg choked out a sob and put his face in his hands. He had only known Spencer for a short while, but he had grown to like him a lot. Actually, if Nick and him _hadn't_ gotten back together, he probably would have stayed with Spencer. "He can't do that! I don't want Spence to die! It's not fair!"

"Greg, babe, I'm so sorry," Nick said sadly, pulling Greg into a tight hug. He frowned as the other man sobbed on his shoulder. He looked up at Derek, only imagining the hell the other man must be going through. He knew how much he loved Spencer. He gently ran his hand through Greg's hair to try and calm him down. "Shh, Greg, it's ok. Please stop crying."

"It's not ok," Greg cried, pulling back and looking at Nick. "I don't want this to happen."

"I don't either," Nick said. He wiped some of Greg's tears off his face and kissed him gently. "You need to try to get some rest now, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up." He pulled Greg back into his embrace and gently rocked him back and forth. He looked up at Derek again. "I'll let the others at the lab know."

Derek nodded slowly and walked back to the other side of the room. JJ had a sad look on her face at the reaction that Greg had to the news. She didn't know what to say, so she chose to remain silent and she held on to Spencer's hand. After a few moments she looked over at her sleeping friend. "Spence, if you can hear me, you need to wake up. We all want you back here so bad. Derek and I miss you, and Greg misses you too. You have to wake up so we can all be happy again, ok?" She bit her lip and stood up. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you, I'll see you soon." She finally let go of Spencer's hand and turned to Derek. "I'm going to go for a while," she said sadly.

Derek nodded and gave her a quick hug before she left the room. He noticed that Greg had fallen asleep in Nick's arms, and the other man was drying the tears off his face. "He didn't take it very well," he said sadly.

Nick looked up and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Derek. None of this should have happened."

"I know," Derek said. He looked back at Spencer. "I can't just help feeling that I could have prevented this."

"Me too," Nick said, looking sadly at Greg's seeping form.

Derek sat back down next to Spencer's bed. He remained silent but let the tears fall as he looked at his young lover._ Spence, please wake up soon. I can't do this without you. I don't know what I'll do if you don't wake up. _He took Spencer's hand in his and rested his head on the bed once more, falling into a restless sleep.

_***** Day 4 *****_

The mood in the hospital room was somber. The team took turns visiting Spencer and Derek but nobody really said much. They all seemed to sense the worst was going to happen. They held Spencer's hand, occasionally said to things to him. Garcia told him a funny joke that Archie had told her back at the lab. Emily attempted to lighten the mood by telling Spencer that he was going to have a ton of paperwork to do when he got back.

"Not that it would take you long to do it anyway," she added. She looked back at Derek sitting in a chair next tot eh window and looking out. She couldn't imagine how hard this must be on him. "Derek?"

Derek looked at her sadly. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Derek answered. He looked at the floor for a moment before looking up again. "I guess I just never figured something like this would happen."

"None of us did," she said. She looked back to Spencer and squeezed his hand a little tighter. "JJ is having a really hard time with this too."

"I know," Derek said. "She said it won't be fair to Henry to not be able to see Spencer again." He smiled ever so slightly, remembering the time Spencer had babysat Henry for JJ and Will.

_"Gahh, Henry, why did you do that?" Spencer asked, wiping baby food off his face where Henry had just flung it. _

_ Henry squealed with glee at the mess he just made, clapping his hands and smiling. "Foo!"_

_ "I know you want food, but you have to stop throwing it at me," Spencer said, setting the towel down and picking up the small spoon again. "Now, please it this time. I know you have issues with carrots, but they give you vitamins C, B6, A, and K, and they don't really have a lot of calories, and-"_

_ "Spence, I don't really think Henry cares about his calorie intake, he's a baby," Derek said in an amused tone._

_ Spencer looked at him blankly. "Not helping," he muttered. He jumped a little when another patch of carrots smacked him in the cheek. He sighed as Derek practically fell on the floor from laughter. _

Derek looked up when he hear shuffling in the room. It was Rossi, who also came to see Spencer for a while. "Hey, Dave."

"Hello," Rossi said. He looked down at Spencer. "How is he doing?"

"There's been no change," Emily said sadly.

Rossi sighed and took a seat in the last chair on their side of the room. He never really talked to Spencer that much outside of work or anything, so he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He briefly turned his attention to the other occupants on the other side of the room. "Kid over there doesn't look that great," he commented.

Derek nodded slowly, knowing he was talking about Greg. Greg had been so upset about Spencer that he had gotten sick. He was having trouble keeping food down, and was just plain miserable. He had spent a majority of the morning curled up under the covers crying. He wouldn't even let Nick hold him. So the other man just sat in the chair by the bed and watched Greg quietly. "He isn't feeling very well, he's very upset about Spencer."

Rossi looked back at him. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, I told him yesterday. He completely lost it."

"Poor kid," Rossi said. He resumed his attention to the younger agent on the bed in front of him.

Everyone fell silent again and just looked at Spencer, as if they could will him awake with their minds. They didn't want to think about it, but they knew that this was probably the time they should start thinking about saying good-bye.

_***** Day 5 *****_

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed next to Spencer's form and cried. He clung to his hand like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning. He ran his hand through his hair and gently brushed his finger down his cheek, being careful to avoid the oxygen mask. This was possibly the worst day of his life, the day he would have to say good-bye to the person that meant the most to him in the entire world.

Everyone else had already taken their turn in saying good-bye. Garcia wiped away her tears and she kissed Spencer on the forehead. "You're always going to be my little genius," she whispered. JJ sobbed uncontrollably and for a moment refused to let go of Spencer's hand. Rossi had to practically drag her out of the room, a painfully sad expression on his face as well. Emily reached down and hugged him the best that she could, choking back tears as she did so. Hotch had just stood there. He didn't what he supposed to do. It all came down to today, and he wasn't ready to do this. He looked at his agent on the bed and an overwhelming sadness overcame him, very much like the feeling he got when he lost Haley. He didn't want to have to take Spencer off life support.

On the other side of the room, Nick had pulled the curtain back and led Greg over to the empty chair by Spencer's bed. Greg swallowed back tears as he reached out and took Spencer's hand in his own. "Spence…buddy, if you can hear me…will you please wake up?" He sat patiently as if he was waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one, he put his head down and cried. He allowed Nick to pull him into his arms and hug him tightly. "Nicky, this isn't fair. He saved my life, he shouldn't have to die!"

"I know, Greggo," Nick said in a comforting tone. He was sad as well, not just for Greg but for Derek as well. He couldn't imagine losing Greg like Derek was about to lose Spencer. He tightened his hold on Greg and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Greg said through his tears.

The curtain was shut now, and Derek was having his final moments with Spencer. He tried desperately to wipe the tears off his face, but they just kept falling. He hugged Spencer's body as close to himself as he could. "Spence, baby, I love you so much," he cried. "I just wish you have woken up so we could go home together. There were so many things that we wanted to do that just never happened. I can't do those things without you. I can't imagine living without you. You're my world; I can't take this. I love you so much." He sniffled and pushed himself closer to Spencer. He only looked up when he heard the doctor enter the room.

"Agent Morgan?" the doctor asked in a quiet voice. "It's time."

Derek suppressed a sob as he climbed off the bed. He leaned over one more and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered. He looked up at the doctor. "Can I…sit here?"

"Of course," the doctor said. He looked over to Hotch, who was standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Agent Hotchner, it's time."

Hotch swallowed hard and stepped into the room. He knew the rest of the team would filter in behind him. He was startled when Greg nearly leaped up out of his bed. "Greg?"

"You can't do this, Hotch, please!" he pleaded, a new set of tears running down his face. "Please, you can't kill him!"

Hotch frowned and paled slightly at Greg's choice of vocabulary. His sadness deepened as Nick gathered Greg in his arms in an attempt to calm him down. He proceeded to the other side of the room and stood next to the doctor. "I'm not ready for this," he blurted out.

"Most usually are never ready for this," the doctor said. He looked to the rest of the team members that were now in the room. The women looked completely distressed, JJ was silently crying and clinging to Emily. He couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're young agent seems to be loved greatly by everyone," he said to Hotch.

"He is," Hotch replied, staring at Spencer. "He'll never be forgotten."

"Try not to remember him in pain," the doctor said. "Try to remember him when he was happy, when you were all happy together." He stepped forwards to the machine that was keeping Spencer alive. "I already showed you what to do."

Hotch swallowed and approached the machine. He couldn't face anyone in the room. He heard Derek softly crying, and Greg doing the same on the other side of the room. He looked down at Spencer one last time. _You're not going to hurt anymore._ He suddenly pushed the button, shutting the machine off. Everything shut down, and it got eerily quiet in the room. He suddenly wished he could push the button again, restart the machine. "I'm sorry," he said to no one in particular.

The doctor slowly removed the oxygen mask from Spencer's face. Derek reached over and stroked his cheek once more. He suddenly burst into tears and began to sob. JJ was quick to follow. Emily pulled her into a hug as tears flowed down her own cheeks. Everyone stood in silence; the only sounds were of those who were crying. The tension was suddenly too much for Hotch to take, and he swiftly fled the room and went down the hall. Rossi made to follow him but Garcia held him back. "Let him be, he needs to cope," she said through her tears.

Derek shakily looked up at Spencer. "I…I l-love you," he cried. He put his head back on the bed. "I love so much."

"D-Der…ek."

Derek gasped and shot up in his seat. He looked down at Spencer, shocked beyond belief to find his tired brown eyes staring back at him. "My god, Spence…you're awake!"

**TBC**

**Holy shenanigans, this was a long chapter! So here was that twist I mentioned, hope you liked it. I get the feeling I made the doctor sound a little bit like Yoda, but I don't know, the way he was talking and stuff. Not entirely sure when the next one will be up, should be soon…hopefully…in the meantime, review!**


	16. AWAKE

**Hey everyone! Miss me? Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, not entirely sure how long this one is going to be just yet. I just sit and type, I don't do pre-writes that often. So here we go! What chapter is this? I lost count…**

**AWAKE**

Derek stood and looked down at Spencer in complete shock. He couldn't believe he had finally woken up. "Spence, I…you were…how?" he blurted out through tears.

"W-What?" Spencer asked weakly. He looked up at Derek through half closed eyes. He wanted to sit up but he decided it probably wasn't a good idea right now.

The room was thrown into chaos, mixing between happy, startled, and confused. The doctor quickly shooed everyone out so he could check over Spencer. Once out in the hall, everyone broke into wide smiles. "He's awake!" JJ squealed, hugging Derek close.

Derek hugged JJ close, tears still falling down his face. They were happy tears now though. "I can't believe it…I can't believe it, but I'm so happy." Emily and Garcia quickly flocked to the two of them and a group hug began.

"Someone has to tell Hotch," Rossi said from outside the 'hug group.'

"I'll tell him," JJ said. She walked down the hall in the most likely direction that Hotch had taken. There was a small chapel room located on this floor that would most likely be empty. She found it and stepped inside, her suspicions correct. She saw Hotch sitting alone in one of the front pews, staring at the wall. She slowly approached him and sat down next to him.

Hotch glanced over at her for a moment before looking at the wall again. He sighed and then began to talk quietly. "I never told him how much he was appreciated," he started. "I took him for granted so many times, because he was so young. He was such a disaster magnet, I didn't know what to do with him sometimes." He looked over at JJ. "I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

"How much he still means to me, Hotch," JJ said. "You know, you can still tell him everything you just told me."

Hotch sighed again. "JJ, he's…gone."

"No he's not."

"JJ, I know it's hard, but-"

"No, Hotch, really he isn't gone." JJ stood up and looked at him. "You left too quick, you didn't see what happened." A broad smile spread across her face. "Hotch…he woke up."

Hotch's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at those words. He stood up quickly. "Really?"

"Yeah," JJ said, still smiling. "The doctor is checking him over right now."

Hotch just looked at her for a moment, the words still registering in his mind. "He's awake."

"Yes," JJ said with a small laugh. "Come out, let's go out and see him."

Hotch nodded and followed her out of the room and down the hall. Everyone was still waiting outside the room. They all looked at him and smiled, causing him to slightly smile back. "Hi," he said.

The doctor suddenly emerged from the room with a look of surprise on his face. "Well…I'd say we experienced a miracle today."

"He's going to be ok?" Derek asked.

"Seems like it," the doctor said. "He's stable right now. Obviously we're going to have to keep him longer for observation and such, but I believe he is going to be just fine."

"Thank god," Derek said. "Can we see him?"

The doctor smiled a little at the eager agents. "Yes, but he is very weak. He may slip in and out of consciousness."

Everyone nodded and slowly filed into the room. Derek was ahead of everyone else. He glanced sideways to see Greg sitting u in his bed, a tired smile on his face. Derek smiled back and continued on through the room. He spotted Spencer sitting up in the bed. "Hey, Pretty Boy."

Spencer looked up at him his brown eyes still tired and droopy. "D-Derek," he choked out. He coughed suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut in pain and wrapping his arm around his stomach.

Derek reacted quickly and grabbed a cup of water. "Here," he said, helping Spencer drink the water. "Better?"

Spencer nodded as Derek took the cup away. "W-What…happened?"

"You were in a coma for a week," Derek said quietly, brushing some hair out of Spencer's face. "You just woke up."

"A…week?" Spencer asked. "Y-You…stayed?"

"Of course we stayed," JJ said, stepping forward and sitting on the other side of Spencer's bed. "We wouldn't leave you here alone." She smiled at Spencer, happy when he tried to smile back.

Spencer looked up at Hotch. "F-Findler?"

"He's going away for a very long time," Hotch said seriously.

Spencer nodded to the best of his ability. His eyes suddenly got wide with panic. "G-Greg?" he choked out.

Derek pulled the curtain back, revealing Greg and Nick on the other side. "He's ok, thanks to you."

"Hi, Spence," Greg said, looking over at his friend.

"Hi," Spencer said back in relief. He leaned on Derek for support and looked back at Hotch. He noticed the man looked torn between relief and sorrow. He then remembered that it was Hotch who was supposed to take him off life support if he was in a coma for a week. _He must have done it, no wonder he looks so upset. _

Derek noticed Spencer looking at Hotch. "Spence, do you want us to leave you alone for a few minutes with Hotch?" he asked quietly.

Spencer nodded slowly, looking at Derek when he stood up. "D-Don't…leave."

"I'll be right outside, Pretty Boy," Derek said. He leaned down and kissed Spencer on the cheek, startling the man. _Oh yeah, he still thinks I hate him. We're going to have to talk about that later. _He smiled at him and followed the others out of the room.

Spencer looked up at Hotch gain once everyone was gone. "Are y-you…ok?"

"I should be asking you that," Hotch said. He shuffled his feet nervously for a moment before sitting in the chair that Derek had occupied for the last week. "How _do_ you feel? Don't lie to me."

"Sore," Spencer said quietly, looking at Hotch.

Hotch nodded and sighed. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to be taken off life support until the doctor told me it was in your records." He looked sadly at Spencer. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I know you…w-would have tried to…talk me out of it," Spencer answered. He looked down sadly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I was just…surprised, really," Hotch said. He was silent for a moment. "I didn't want to do it. You're such an important part of this team, Reid. I don't know if I ever told you that."

Spencer smiled weakly, a knowing look on his face. "It's…ok, Hotch."

"I feel like I should have told you sooner. I'm done taking you for granted, I promise."

Spencer smiled once more. "Ok."

Hotch smiled back a little. "Do you want me to get everyone else again?" He stood and moved to the door when Spencer nodded and motioned for the others to come back in.

The next hour and a half was filled with everyone talking and laughing and telling stories. A couple of people from the lab even showed up, elated to see that Spencer was now awake. Spencer smiled and talked to the best of his ability. He was very tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep on everyone.

Derek eventually noticed that Spencer was too tired for his own good. He gave Hotch a look that suggested Spencer needed to be left alone to rest now. Hotch nodded knowingly and suggested to the others that it was time to leave. Everyone filed out slowly, giving Spencer good-bye hugs and hand shakes on the way out. Soon the only one left with Spencer was Derek himself. He gently brushed some hair out of Spencer's face, causing the younger man to look up at him. "Hey," he said quietly.

Spencer smiled and then yawned suddenly. "Will you…stay with me?"

"Of course I will," Derek said. Before Spencer could fall asleep just yet, Derek took hold of his hand. "Spence, I wanted to apologize for everything I've done to you. None of it should have happened, I was a complete moron to let you go." He frowned, sadness and guilt creeping across his face. "I love you more than anything in the entire world, I'd be absolutely nothing without you. When you were gone, I could sleep or anything, I was so worried about you." He looked pleadingly at Spencer clinging to his hand just a little bit tighter. "Spence, I'm begging you, please forgive me. You don't have to take me back. Hell, _I_ wouldn't take me back. I just need to know that you forgive me so we can move on."

Spencer looked at Derek for a moment, sitting so still that for a moment Derek thought he fell asleep with his eyes open. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "D-Derek…I n-never stopped…loving you."

Derek smiled, tears coming to his eyes once again. He quickly wiped them away and then pulled Spencer into a gentle hug. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that." He gently kissed Spencer on the lips.

Spencer smiled once the kiss was over. "Sleepy," he mumbled through half closed eyes.

Derek smiled and brushed the side of his cheek with his hand. "Rest for now, I'll be here when you wake up." He watched Spencer fall asleep and then sat back in his chair. He smiled to himself, glad that he had Spencer back.

**TBC**

**Dumb way to end the chapter? Not sure. But I can tell you for certain that the next chapter will not be up until some time next week. Until then, reviews are welcome. **


	17. FORGIVING

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I was working on finishing up another story I had in the works and am still working on yet another one. I seriously need to reconsider writing three fics at one time, haha! Anyway, on to this chapter! I believe this is the second to last. Reviews?**

**FORGIVING**

About three days had passed since Spencer had woken up. Seeing that he was doing a lot better, Hotch had decided it was time for the other team members to return home. Of course Derek would stay with Spencer until he was well enough to leave the hospital and return home. The rest of the team had visited Spencer one more time before heading to the airport, giving hugs and last minute good-byes.

"I hid a small box of donuts under your coat in that chair over there," Garcia said, nodding towards a chair as she hugged Spencer good-bye. "Don't let the nurses see them."

Spencer laughed lightly as he hugged Garcia back. "Thank you," he said. He voice was still a little weak, but he really was feeling a lot better.

"I'll hide some paperwork for you to do when you get back," Emily said. She laughed a little when Rossi agreed with her and Spencer laughed as well.

Once everyone was gone, Spencer leaned back into the pillows. He wanted to get out of the hospital, but he knew that would be a futile argument with anyone. He sighed a little and looked at Derek. "Hi."

Derek smiled down at him. "Hi," he said in return. "What are you thinking about?"

"Home," Spencer said, a distant look forming in his yes. "I just have…too many memories here."

Derek frowned. He knew about Spencer's past in Vegas. He also knew that him getting dumped for another man, getting kidnapped, and then almost being killed were not decent memories to add to the already existing ones. "I'm sorry, Spence, about everything." He looked away from Spencer shamefully. "I just wish I could make it all better, you know? If I could turn back time so that none of this ever happened I would." He looked to see Spencer watching him carefully. "I still don't understand how you just took me back."

Spencer frowned. "What do you mean?"

"After everything I did to you, you still took me back. You said you never stopped loving me. I…well, I _never_ would have taken myself back after that."

Spencer slowly sat up and reached over for Derek's hand. "Derek, I _do_ still love you. Yes, you hurt me…and I'm still hurt by the thought you would have done something like that in the first place." He frowned again when Derek looked down in shame. "But life is too short not to forgive people for their mistakes. Look at Hotch and Haley, I don't want that to be us. If something happens to one of us, I don't want the other to have to go through life knowing that we could have forgiven each other for whatever we did wrong. It would hurt too much, more than I hurt now." He paused for a moment until Derek looked back up at him. "So yes, I forgive you."

Derek shook his head and smiled a little. "Stupid mistake, Spence. You can do so much better than me."

"But I don't want to do better then you," Spencer said, looking at Derek sadly.

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and reached forward, pulling Spencer into a tight hug. "I love you, Pretty Boy. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you, I swear."

"I love happy endings," a voice from behind said, startling the two men. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" Greg asked, a startled look on his face.

Spencer laughed a little and smiled at him friend. "No, you're fine."

"Got that right," Nick said, stepping up behind Greg and wrapping an arm around him. "How have you been?"

"Ok," Spencer answered. He smiled over at Derek. "We were just talking."

"The forgiveness speech?" Nick asked. He looked lovingly at Greg. "We had that talk too."

Greg smiled and leaned back into Nick. "Nicky here didn't think I should have taken him back so easily."

"Same with this one," Spencer said, nodding towards Derek and making the other man blush.

Greg shook his head and sighed. "Boyfriends."

Everyone laughed at the comment and then fell to talking. Greg wasn't allowed back in the field just yet in order for him to fully recover. Nick was only working half shifts for the time being so he could be home to help out Greg if he needed. After a while, Derek and Nick noticed Greg and Spencer starting to get tired.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Nick said, hugging a sleepy Greg closer to him. "Maybe we can visit again tomorrow."

Greg smiled down at Spencer as he and Nick headed for the door. "Can I just point out something real quick?" he asked. "In the case that this ever really did fall through…Spencer and I would have made a kick ass couple."

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed. "I don't think anyone could have handled two geniuses in one room."

Derek and Spencer both laughed at that comment as the other two left. Derek looked at Spencer for a moment. "You know, you two really did have us fooled. We thought you were together."

Spencer smiled sleepily. "I know." He looked over at Derek. "How did you feel about it?"

"To be honest? I was…really sad," Derek said. He paused for a moment. "I thought I was going to be ok not being with you, but when I saw you with Greg…everything changed. I couldn't stand seeing you with someone that wasn't me. But I also knew that I couldn't have you." He looked sadly at Spencer. "I couldn't help thinking that the two of you really were a great couple, if not a perfect couple."

Spencer frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You had every right to," Derek said. He reached over and took Spencer's hands in his own again. "Who all knew about it?"

"We didn't tell anyone," Spencer said. "Garcia found out on her own. We think Hotch suspected something, but he never said anything."

Derek smiled a little. "I hope you don't have to pretend anymore." He leaned forward and kissed Spencer gently.

"Me too," Spencer said. He suddenly yawned, causing Derek to laugh a little. "I'm sleepy."

"Take a nap, I'll be here." Derek sat back down and watched Spencer fall asleep. He smiled to himself. _I love you, Pretty Boy._

_***** Greg's apartment *****_

Nick walked into the bedroom to find Greg already snuggled up under the covers. He smiled down at him, wishing he had the ability to fall asleep as quickly as the other man. He climbed into bed and pushed himself closer to Greg, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I love you, Greggo."

"Nicky?" Greg asked tiredly. He rolled over onto his side so he could face Nick. "You ok?"

Nick nodded, reaching up and gently stroking Greg's cheek. "I just can't get over the fact that I did something so horrible to you."

Greg reached up and took Nick's hand in his own. "Nick, please. You know I forgave you already. You have to forgive yourself, ok?"

Nick swallowed and nodded. He pulled Greg close to him and wrapped both arms around him. "I swear I'm going to make this all up to you."

"I know how you can start," Greg said, looking up at Nick.

"How's that?" Nick asked.

"Make up sex, of course," Greg said casually, snuggling closer to Nick.

Nick fought back a laugh and smiled down at his boyfriend. "Sometimes I think that's all you think about." He pushed himself up on his elbows so he was looking down over Greg. "But if you wish."

Greg grinned and pulled Nick down on top of him. "I love you."

**TBC**

**In one of the reviews I got, someone suggested I incorporate make up sex. I thought it was a brilliant idea, haha! One more chapter to go! Reviews are fun.**

**Also wanted to add that I might write a short one shot after this story is over where Greg and Spencer WILL be a couple. I think I upset a few people by not keeping them together in this fic. Sorries! I'll make it up to you, promise. **


	18. TAKE ME HOME

**Hi, all! Sorry it took me a while to put up this last chapter. I've had a bunch of doctor's appointments and whatnot, so I didn't have much writing time. So here is the last chapter! Thanks to all the readers!**

**TAKE ME HOME**

Spencer stood in the airport and looked around him. The place hadn't changed much since he was younger. There was still the same amount of people going through, milling around and waiting for their planes or other people. He was glad that he would be leaving the place soon; he wanted to go back home and forget that all this had happened. He looked over at Derek when he felt him put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," Derek said with a small smile. "There's someone here to see you before we leave."

Spencer looked over to see Greg standing there. "I'll be right back," he told Derek as he approached his friend. He smiled at Greg. "Hey."

"Hey," Greg said, a small smile on his face. "Your plane leaving soon?"

"In about twenty minutes we board," Spencer said, checking his watch. He looked back at Greg. "Is everything ok? Is Nick here?"

"He's waiting for me in the car," Greg said. "I wanted to come say good-bye."

Spencer nodded and stuck his hand out. "It was great working with you, Greg."

Greg took Spencer's hand and shook it, and then pulled him into a hug. "You saved my life back there, Spence. I'm never going to forget that."

Spencer nodded and hugged Greg tightly. "I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without you, Greg. You saved me too."

Derek looked over at the two men as they continued to hug and smiled. He knew Garcia would have been all over this moment and he had to fight back a small laugh. He approached the two men as they finally separated. "Take care of yourself, Greg," he said, shaking the other man's hand. "I'm sorry about all the problems Nick and I caused.

Greg nodded and smiled a little. "I hear it every day from Nick still," he said with a little laugh. "This whole thing made me realize how much he means to me."

"Me too," Derek said, wrapping his arm around Spencer and pulling him a little closer.

Greg smiled. "Ok, well, I have to go. Nick is waiting for me. Have a safe flight, ok?"

The three men shared their good-byes and parted ways. Spencer sighed and leaned on Derek. "I'm so glad to be going home."

Derek smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad to be taking you home. I already called Hotch and them, and they can't wait to see you. I think JJ might have Henry with her too."

Spencer smiled at the mention of his godson. "That would be nice."

_***** several hours later, back at the BAU *****_

"Penelope, I think his desk is clean enough," JJ teased, watching Garcia run back and forth from Spencer's desk with cleaning supplies and other things. "He's just going to trash it again when he gets back anyway."

"You know, that boy sure is untidy for as intelligent as he is," Rossi commented, coming to stand by JJ. He raised an eyebrow as he inspected the desk. "Is he still going to be able to find everything?"

"I didn't really move anything, just straightened it all out," Garcia said as she continued fluttering around the desk. "I'm not sure the boy knows what dust is, or how to clean it."

"Hey, guys, Derek called and said they will be landing in about thirty minutes," Emily said as she entered the room. She stopped and looked around. "Did someone steal Reid's desk?"

JJ laughed and smiled at her coworker. "No, it's just clean, for once." She bounced Henry in her arms, making the baby laugh gleefully. She smiled, knowing Spencer would be more than happy to see his godson. "Henry here agrees."

"What? Jackpot!" Garcia squeaked. She stuffed her hand into one of the drawers in Spencer's desk and pulled out a stash on candy bars and coffee packets. "No wonder he's always so damn full of energy."

"What do think he would do if we hid them?" Emily asked, eying the caffeinated pile of items in Garcia's hand.

"More than likely he would go into every statistic about where you hide a candy bar in a room this temperature without it melting," Rossi stated.

Everyone laughed, causing Hotch some mild confusion when he walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We're just making fun of Reid," Emily said. She pointed at his now tidy desk. "Look."

Hotch looked at Spencer's desk with a similar expression to Rossi's. "Well, that's different."

"You think he'll be surprised?" Garcia asked, fixing up the last of the crooked items on the desk.

Hotch nodded and smiled a little. He could only imagine the look of shock and disbelief that would be on Spencer's face when he got back.

_***** one hour later *****_

Spencer and Derek stepped out of the elevators and into the BAU lobby. They weren't standing there for thirty seconds when the rest of the team rushed over to them.

"Spence!" Garcia and Emily exclaimed at the same time. They both hugged him tightly, causing him to laugh a little.

JJ smiled at him and hugged him with one arm. "Someone is here to see you," she said, handing Henry over to Spencer.

"Hey, there," Spencer said, smiling at the small boy in his arms.

Everyone smiled at the grin that was plastered on Spencer's face. Hotch put his hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Reid."

Spencer smiled at him. "It's good to be back, Hotch. I'm excited to go home and sleep in my own bed instead of one of those hospital things."

Everything laughed a little and began to walk back to their main space. "So, Spence," Garcia started, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Do you know what dust is?"

Spencer looked at Garcia curiously while JJ too Henry from his arms. "Of course I know what dust is. Did you know that it contains small amounts of plant pollen, human and animal hairs, textile fibers, paper fibers, minerals from outdoor soil, and other materials that you can find in the environment?"

Garcia cleared her throat and looked away. "Yeah…sure, of course I knew that."

"Yeah, and there is this hygiene hypothesis that says the modern obsession with cleanliness-" Spencer stopped talking when he stepped in front of his desk. "What happened to it?"

Emily smirked and looked at Spencer. "We thought it would be a good idea to organize and _clean _it for you. You know, that way you wouldn't have to put up with any stress from a messy desk."

"It wasn't messy," Spencer muttered, sitting down at his desk. He started going through the drawers.

"Everything is still there, genius boy," Garcia said. "No need to panic. But seriously, it was a mess."

"Organized chaos," Spencer said, looking up at the rest of the team.

Everyone laughed and then began to slowly disperse, getting ready to leave for the evening. Derek smiled and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I think it was a good idea, Pretty Boy. It will make room for all that paperwork you're going to have to make up."

"Hmm," Spencer mumbled as he stood up to stand next to Derek. "It's not going to look like this for long, you know me."

Derek laughed a little and put his arm around Spencer. "Yeah, I know you, Pretty Boy. How about we go home now and worry about this later?"

Spencer smiled and snuggled into Derek as they walked to the elevator. "Good idea."

Derek smiled down at his boyfriend as they stepped into the elevator. He was glad to finally have him home. "I love you," he said as he kissed Spencer once the doors closed.

"Love you too," Spencer said. He hugged Derek, glad to finally be home.

**END**

**I feel like this was a cheesy way to end this story, but I honestly hit a brick wall, haha! Thanks to everyone who read this story and left all the great reviews! Don't forget to watch for that oneshot I mentioned. I'm no sure what I'm going to call it, but you'll know. Any final reviews?**


End file.
